


Je t'écris cette lettre

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Melodrama, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Depuis que les JYJ ont quitté les DBSK, Jaejoong a écrit des lettres à Yunho qu'il ne lui a jamais envoyées.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fic YunJae, il semble que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser certaines choses, d'où les situations absurdes. Prise au second degré, ma foi, elle est drôle.

Allongé sur le côté, immobile, Jaejoong fixait avec insistance les chiffres fluorescents de son réveil. Il était sept heures du matin et il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit malgré sa fatigue. Ce n’était pas une fatigue physique mais il sentait le poids d’une douleur qu’il ne parvenait à définir depuis un certain temps. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il remua légèrement : peut-être devait-il essayer de se reposer une heure ou deux avant de se lever. Mais Jaejoong ne parvint pas à dormir et, plus tard, il se leva sans se plaindre, prit son petit  déjeuner, et s’installa sur la table du salon avec un cahier rouge.

Il semblait étrangement tenir à ce cahier qui n’avait aucun décor particulier sur la couverture. Il était de grande taille, assez épais, et un peu abîmé sur les coins. Il l’ouvrit, fit défiler des pages et des pages manuscrites jusqu’à arriver à une page blanche où il commença à rédiger ce qu’il appelait une lettre.

 

**Lettre 214**

«  _Yunho,_

_Cela fait combien de temps que l’on ne s’est pas vu ? J’ai cessé de compter les jours. Ce que je sais c’est que ça fait six mois que je ne t’ai pas écrit. Enfin, comme toujours ce sera une lettre que tu ne liras pas. J’allais bien pendant six mois je crois, du moins, je parvenais à me réfugier dans l’écriture de chansons. Cela fait combien de temps que je n’ai pas entendu ta voix ? Hier soir j’ai essayé de t’appeler, et une voix m’a dit que le numéro n’était plus attribué. J’aurais dû le savoir. Mais il se trouve qu’hier soir ta voix m’a manqué, c’en était physiquement douloureux. Je t’ai attendu, dans le noir, jusqu’à ce que je me rappelle que je ne te verrai pas rentrer, encore une fois. Mon esprit s’embrouille parfois, et certains jours sont toujours plus durs que d’autres._

_J’essaie d’oublier la douleur de vivre sans toi encore aujourd’hui, et je sais que je dois assumer ma décision. Je me demande seulement comment toi tu vis cette séparation, ou du moins comment tu l’as vécue. Souffres-tu comme je souffre ? C’est une douleur que je ne souhaite à personne, pourtant, admettre que ça ne t’atteint pas me ferait plus de mal. Pour l’instant je suis encore incapable d’oublier de t’aimer, alors je me demande à quoi servent ces stupides lettres que j’écris depuis des années pour ne pas avoir l’esprit constamment tourné vers toi._

_Ma lettre se termine ici. Une longue journée m’attend._ »

 

            Il relut son ouvrage et hocha la tête négativement. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela ne lui avait jamais plu. Il soupira, referma son cahier et le rangea dans un petit espace bien caché dans sa chambre. De retour au salon, il se sentait bien seul. Parfois, il aurait aimé que Yoochun ou Junsu soient là pour que ses pensées ne se perdent pas et fassent remonter en lui certains sentiments dont il se passerait bien. Il alluma la télévision. A cette heure-ci, on passait en boucle les clips en vogue de la semaine. Sur certains titres, Jaejoong se mettait à danser nonchalamment tout en faisant la vaisselle. Il découvrait certains sons qui lui plaisaient également.

Note de musique. Voix entendue bien trop souvent.

 

♫ _catch me now~_

♫ _catch me now~_

♫ _catch if you wanna_

 

            Jaejoong se pétrifia et leva les yeux vers l’écran. Il avait lu quelque part qu’ils feraient leur comeback évidemment mais il n’arrivait plus à prendre le recul nécessaire pour mettre de côté l’existence de ce qui fut sa vie pendant des années. Comment vivre dans un monde où, faisant le même métier artistique, on semble vivre dans un univers parallèle où jamais on ne se croise ? On voit les mêmes gens, mais jamais en même temps. On va sur les mêmes scènes, mais jamais dans les mêmes périodes. Les gens évitent de les évoquer en notre présence et vice versa, pourtant ils vont les rencontrer dans quelques heures, quelques jours… DBSK et JYJ semblaient vivre dans de sortes de mondes parallèles qui s’entrecroisent. Aux yeux de tous, les activités des uns et des autres les laissaient indifférents, mais la vérité n’était pas aussi simple. Il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d’autres, et il n’était pas aisé de ne pas paraître nostalgique devant un visage familier.

            Jaejoong ne se rendait pas compte qu’il s’approchait de plus en plus de l’écran. C’est une bonne chanson, se disait-il avec un léger sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que Yunho était particulièrement beau. Le clip finit et un autre débuta à la surprise de Jaejoong qui avait soudain été éjecté de sa rêverie. Il soupira longuement et passa un coup de fil à Yoochun. Il devait absolument sortir de sa forteresse de solitude et de silence.

 

**Lettre 1**

«  _Yunho,_

_Je me permets de t’écrire ces mots. Cela fait deux jours que nous avons officiellement quittés le groupe et déjà le doute m’obsède. Pas un doute sur nos raisons qui nous ont poussés à vous quitter professionnellement Changmin et toi mais un doute sur ma capacité à gérer ce manque que j’ai moi-même créé par ton absence. Ce manque c’est toi, et peut-être suis-je égoïste de penser ces choses mais le fait est que tu me manques et je n’ose imaginer ce à quoi cela va ressembler dans un mois, dans six mois, dans un an (j’espère que d’ici là on aura eu l’occasion de se voir, je n’ose croire que cella mette aussi un terme à notre amitié). Je serai fort, je te le dois. Je vais assumer mes actes et mes choix, même si c’est dur._

_Me pardonneras-tu un jour comme je te pardonne de ne pas avoir voulu me suivre ?_  »

 

            Après avoir passé tout le déjeuner avec Yoochun à discuter de choses et d’autres, Jaejoong passa son après-midi au studio à travailler sur des chansons.


	2. VOICELESS

            A la demande de Jaejoong, Yoochun passa la nuit chez lui où ils passèrent la plus grande partie du temps à discuter. Au contact de son frère de cœur, Jaejoong retrouvait le sourire, ses pensées restaient fixées sur des choses plus positives. Yoochun lui racontait comment il se préparait pour son prochain drama et combien il avait un programme intensif. Ils évoquèrent longuement le succès de PSY et de _Gangnam Style_ au niveau international. Les résultats sportifs récents. La dernière blague en vogue dans les émissions de divertissement. La soirée passa rapidement et ils allèrent se coucher tardivement.

            Jaejoong ne se souvint pas du rêve qu’il avait fait mais il avait enfin pu dormir tout son soûl. Il devait être huit heures du matin et il entendait Yoochun s’affairer dans la cuisine. Il s’étira longuement et se leva, assurément d’une humeur plus légère que la veille. Avec un grand sourire, il s’approcha de son ami qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, et il lui dit bonjour. Enfin c’était son intention et il crut avoir dit ces mots mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange. Yoochun se retourna, ayant senti sa présence.

— Et bien bonjour, impoli ! Je te prépare le petit déj façon Chunnie et tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

 

Jaejoong, qui avait perdu son sourire, eut un petit rire gêné. Ses lèvres formulèrent le mot mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pas même un petit sifflement. Yoochun et lui se regardèrent longuement. Jaejoong essaya de se racler la gorge, il n’avait mal nulle part, mais il avait beau essayer de sortir un mot ou un autre, rien ne se produisait. Il perdit le peu de couleur qu’il avait. « Qu’est-ce que je fais ? » semblait-il dire par son regard.

— Ne panique pas, dit Yoochun. On va voir si tout revient dans l’ordre d’ici quelques heures.

           

Il ne semblait pas l’entendre. Et si sa voix ne revenait pas, qu’allait-il faire ? Résigné à ne penser qu’au pire il essaya d’imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans sa voix. Il devait tourner le dos à tout ce qu’il faisait, tout ce qu’il aimait, encore une fois. Alors il céda à la panique durant des secondes qui parurent une éternité, ne voyant plus Yoochun devant lui, totalement isolé et loin de tout, puis il se reprit, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il était absurde de penser qu’il pouvait devenir muet du jour au lendemain et surtout que ce soit définitif. S’il fallait attendre alors il serait patient.

Yoochun dut prévenir Junsu de la situation et, bien qu’occupé à ses activités solos, ce-dernier prit le temps de rendre visite à Jaejoong pour lui assurer son soutien. Assurément cela lui faisait du bien d’être auprès de ses amis, pour un petit moment, car une fois seul ses pensées s’abandonnaient à nouveau et constituaient les pires scénarios possibles. Que pouvait-il faire ? Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu’il n’était pas encore couché, il prit son cahier rouge et s’installa à une table, mais il était incapable d’écrire quoique ce soit. Comment doit-on se sentir quand on ne peut plus s’exprimer ni à l’oral ni à l’écrit ? Il sortit d’un placard un sac à dos dans lequel il enfourna son cahier et quelques affaires.

 

**xXx**

           

Le matin de bonne heure, Yoochun était levé, dans le salon, attendant que Jaejoong se lève à son tour. Si la perte de voix persistait, il fallait aller consulter un médecin. Il attendit longtemps, estimant que son ami avait bien besoin de se reposer, mais il arriva une certaine heure où il ne pouvait plus le laisser jouer les marmottes. Il entra dans la chambre à pas feutrés et constata avec stupeur que le lit était vide, les couvertures pas défaites, comme si – et l’idée parut absurde à Yoochun – Jaejoong n’y avait pas dormi cette nuit. Il le chercha dans toute la maison, espérant qu’il soit dans la salle de bain ou quelque part pas loin, mais il dut se faire à l’idée qu’il était seul et ce depuis longtemps. Il tenta tout de même d’appeler Jaejoong, étant donnée la situation actuelle dans laquelle il était, son absence était alarmante. Une légère sonnerie se fit entendre en direction du canapé et Yoochun y découvrit le téléphone de Jaejoong. De mieux en mieux.

De plus en plus inquiet il prévint Junsu de ce revirement. Sans téléphone, comment contacter Jaejoong et savoir s’il va bien ou non ? Junsu pensait qu’il fallait peut-être attendre de voir s’il rentrerait vite ou s’il les contacterait d’une quelconque façon, pourtant lui aussi était inquiet car ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Jaejoong de partir sans rien dire laissant son portable derrière lui. Au lieu de tourner en rond, Yoochun, après avoir annulé tout son planning, partit faire le tour du quartier voir si le présumé fugueur n’était pas juste en train de prendre l’air. Car pour Yoochun il y avait bien une raison de s’inquiéter et il devinait que la perte de sa voix l’avait assurément affecté, pour bien des raisons, et celui-ci pouvait parfois avoir des réactions très inattendues, ce qui faisait souvent son charme mais dans le cas présent c’était plutôt préoccupant.

 

**xXx**

 

Cela faisait des heures que Jaejoong errait dans Séoul, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Il avait remonté le col de sa veste pour cacher un maximum son visage, et portait aussi des lunettes de soleil bien que ce jour-là le ciel était un peu gris. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant, après avoir pris une telle échappatoire ? Il ne savait pas ce qu’il cherchait pourtant ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il ne devait pas rester chez lui. Il se sentait comme un poète du XIXème siècle, en errance, cherchant l’Illumination. Avec le dernier billet qui lui restait, il s’acheta de quoi manger et, une fois son portefeuille vide, il le laissa sur un muret près du magasin avant de reprendre la route.

**Lettre 2**

«  _Yunho,_

_Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j’ai commencé à t’écrire sans avoir le courage de t’envoyer la lettre, mais il semblerait que ce soit un bon moyen pour moi de ne pas devenir fou. Alors je vais continuer à t’écrire, comme ça, dans le vide. Ces derniers temps cela ne va pas fort pour nous. Du moins tu dois le savoir, et vous comme nous ne montrons rien de cette rupture. C’est assez pesant et délicat, de votre côté comme du nôtre, parce qu’on n’oublie pas combien nous nous aimons tous les cinq._

_Je n’oublie pas combien je t’aime toi, tout simplement et je ne crois pas pourquoi le faire. J’ai été habitué à ta présence, mon cœur s’est attaché au tien, alors je n’imagine pas dans quel état il doit se retrouver. J’ai toujours dit que tu étais la moitié de mon être, pas étonnant qu’une partie de moi se sent affreusement mal depuis que je ne te vois plus._  »

 

**xXx**

 

            Il ne rentra pas le soir et ne donna pas de nouvelles. Estimant qu’ils ne devaient plus attendre plus longtemps, Junsu et Yoochun prirent la décision de prévenir leur producteur. Avant cela, ils tentèrent de joindre des amis de Jaejoong voire même sa famille histoire de savoir s’il ne s’était pas réfugié ailleurs, mais en vain. Après une longue discussion avec le producteur, la situation fut considérée comme préoccupante et ils prirent la décision de contacter la police pour que, discrètement, ils puissent trouver où se cachait Jaejoong.

— Tu n’as pas l’impression qu’on en fait trop, murmura Yoochun à Junsu.

— Il vaut mieux en faire trop et le retrouver quelque part en sécurité où on risque de se faire taper sur les doigts par un Jaejoong criant « non mais ça ne va pas ! j’ai encore le droit de prendre l’air » – si tant est qu’il ait récupéré sa voix – plutôt qu’on le retrouve à moitié conscient dans le coin d’une ruelle.

— Nous avons vraiment une vision très positive de la vie.

— Parfois avec Jaejoong j’ai l’impression qu’il va très bien et d’autres fois, plus rares, je ne sais plus.

 

Et trois jours passèrent. L’inquiétude se fit plus grande et on passait plus de temps à rechercher Jaejoong qu’à s’occuper des plannings solos de Junsu et Yoochun.

**Lettre 213**

            « _Yunho,_

 _Je vais bien._  »

 

            Ce fut quand le portefeuille de Jaejoong fut retrouvé que l’enquête prit une étape supérieure. Il fallait annoncer ce fait divers au grand public. Il fallait pouvoir bénéficier de toute l’aide possible.

 

**xXx**

 

            Une journaliste en tailleur blanc présentait sobrement les actualités entre midi et deux. Changmin laissait la télévision allumée pendant qu’il lisait un magazine, l’utilisant plus comme fond sonore que portant un réel intérêt à ce qui était dit. Yunho quant à lui finissait de manger dans la kitchenette tout en analysant le planning de l’après-midi.

            « … Evoquons maintenant un fait divers qui vient d’être révélé par des enquêteurs en accord avec la maison de production C-JeS. Depuis cinq jours, le chanteur Kim Jaejoong des JYJ est porté disparu, vraisemblablement à la suite d’une fugue. »

            Changmin releva la tête, pensant que ses oreilles avaient mal entendues. Une photo récente de Jaejoong ayant un brillant sourire apparut sur l’écran à côté du visage de la journaliste. Le maknae tourna la tête si vite vers Yunho qu’il se fit mal aux cervicales.

            « Le jeune homme semble avoir quitté son appartement de lui-même mardi dernier pendant la nuit, ne donnant aucune nouvelle depuis à ses amis, son agence, ni même à sa famille, nous informe l’officier Kang du département de la police. »

            Les deux Dong Bang Shin Ki ne quittaient plus le poste de télévision des yeux. Changmin paraissait choqué et inquiet, mais Yunho avait gardé le visage fermé comme si on venait de lui annoncer une augmentation de cinq cents wons sur les paires de chaussettes.

            « L’officier en charge de l’enquête demande à toute personne ayant des informations de contacter sans plus tarder le département de la police. Les proches de Kim Jaejoong sont très inquiets et veulent des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. »

— Hyung, murmura Changmin. Est-ce qu’on doit faire quelque chose ?

 

Yunho soupira longuement, rangea son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et répondit enfin.

— Non. Toi et moi ignorons totalement où il peut être alors à quoi bon s’en mêler ?

— Oui mais… Jaejoong…

— Est responsable de lui-même. Concrètement qu’est-ce que tu peux espérer faire ? Déambuler dans les rues à sa recherche ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous ne seront utiles à personne et nous avons un emploi du temps chargé.

— On devrait appeler Junsu et…

— Pourquoi faire ? coupa Yunho qui commençait à perdre patience. On en a déjà discuté et vaut mieux rester chacun de son côté.

— C’est si frustrant d’apprendre ça comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir être là. Je n’ai qu’une envie : retrouver mes amis pour les soutenir.

— Tu arriverais à te tenir face à eux comme si de rien n’était ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Même si professionnellement nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble, qui a dit que personnellement tout était détruit ?

— Peut-être le fait qu’en deux ans nous ne nous sommes plus parlés tout simplement, répondit le leader tristement. Ça reste une histoire qui nous a fait du mal, souviens-toi.

— Je sais, et tu en as souffert plus que moi, mais pour des raisons bien plus personnelles et ça ne concerne ni Junsu ni Yoochun. Ne me dis pas, car je ne te croirai pas, que cette nouvelle ne te touche pas, répliqua Changmin en se levant. C’est juste que tu te fermes depuis deux  ans quand on évoque Jaejoong parce que tu veux te protéger.

— C’est toi qui le dis, marmonna Yunho, prêt à quitter la pièce. Ça suffit maintenant.

— Même si tu en veux personnellement à Jaejoong, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, il se passe quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu’ils en parlent à la télévision, je n’imagine pas l’état de Junsu et Yoochun.

— Je n’ai pas dit que ce n’était pas grave, Changmin, mais à partir du moment où ils sont partis je ne suis plus responsable d’eux. Je ne suis plus responsable de _lui_ , précisément, et de toute façon je ne peux rien faire, tu ne peux rien faire, si on s’en mêle ce sera juste bizarre. Si ça me fait quelque chose ? ça réveille juste un certain ressentiment conséquent à cette histoire, et la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c’est espérer que les autorités compétentes le retrouvent, et assurer de notre côté les meilleures prestations. Maintenant prépare-toi, nous partons dans dix minutes.

 

Comme c’était frustrant ! Et Yunho avait raison, la meilleure chose à faire c’était de ne rien faire, mais ils avaient été proches tous les cinq il fut un temps.

           

**xXx**

 

            Junsu était devant sa télévision lui aussi, et avait laissé son téléphone en évidence sur la table. Les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes cachant le bas de son visage, il attendait. Son portable se mit à sonner et avec une rapidité soudaine il l’attrapa et répondit aussitôt.

— Junsu-ya ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? fit une voix connue habituellement enjouée.

— Ah, Hyukjae…

— Je viens de voir la nouvelle aux infos. Tu vas bien ?

— A ton avis ?

— Je vois. Pourquoi serait-il parti ? Il n’allait pas bien ?

— Si pourtant, enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il perde sa voix.

— De quoi ?! Bon okay je te contacte si j’ai des informations, ajouta Eunhyuk après un long blanc. Fighting ! J’espère en tout cas que grâce à la popularité de Jaejoong ses fans pourront aider à le retrouver.

— On y a pensé, et vu comment certaines sont douées pour nous trouver là où on s’y attend le moins, là ce serait vraiment utile.

— En tout cas de notre côté on est sur que qui-vive. Nous sommes tous solidaires après tout. Enfin c’est quand même gros ce qui vous arrive. Vous avez contacté les deux autres d’ailleurs ?

— Non et nous ne comptons pas le faire.

— Tu veux que je m’en charge ?

— Non, ce n’est pas la peine, ils ont autre chose à penser.

— Qui est au téléphone ? fit Yoochun qui venait d’arriver.

— Tu ne crois pas que, malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé, nous sommes dans une situation qui dépasse le cadre professionnel et que c’est le moment de vous dire « mecs, d’accord on a pris des chemins différents, mais je vous aime et on a besoin de vous » ? dit Hyukjae.

— C’est une question de fierté, Hyuk, répliqua Junsu qui ne savait pas s’il devait être en colère ou peiné.

— C’est toujours une question de fierté, d’un côté comme de l’autre. De toute façon ils n’échapperont pas à l’information.

— Et nous ne leur demandons rien. Ça risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.

— Tu sais ce que je pense de cette histoire.

— Je sais.

— Tu veux que j’appelle Changmin ? demanda Yoochun.

— Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi !

— Fuyons, fit Eunhyuk. Je te rappelle Junsu-ya ! Ne flippe pas trop, je doute que Jaejoong soit en danger.

 

Junsu balança son téléphone dans le fauteuil en face et croisa les bras.

— Tu ne crois pas que l’une des raisons qui a poussé Jaejoong à fuir aurait un rapport avec Yunho ? murmura Yoochun.

— Après tout ce temps ?

— Je ne sais pas, c’est quelque chose qu’il aurait pu ruminer pendant des années sans nous le montrer et que tout à coup ça explose.

— Je le retrouve, je te jure que je le casse en deux ce con. Il se rend compte de l’état dans lequel il nous met ? Je l’aime mais je le casse en deux et je l’enferme quelque part.

— Tu es en colère, je te sers un thé ?

— Peut-être qu’avant de le casser en deux je vais t’en coller une, répliqua Junsu le regard noir.

— Un câlin plutôt.

 

Et Yoochun se jeta sur le canapé, enserrant Junsu dans ses bras sans que l’autre ne puisse se défendre.

 

**xXx**

 

            C’était une ruelle peu éclairée mais elle était paisible. Jaejoong était emmitouflé dans une couverture, bien callé dans le coin d’un mur et d’un carton. Un sans-abri d’une cinquantaine d’année avait allumé un feu dans une poubelle. Cela faisait cinq fois qu’il devait supporter des nuits de plus en plus froides.

— J’ai comme l’impression que tu devrais être ailleurs je me trompe ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? fit-il.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Toujours pas. Il enfouit sa tête dans la couverture.

— Ecoute gamin, moi chui là parce que je n’ai pas le choix. Mais toi tu as forcément un foyer. J’ai vu ta tête à la télé.

 

Le jeune homme le regarda les yeux ronds. Carrément. Mais il n’avait pas envie de rentrer, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne donnait aucune nouvelle à ses proches. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il ne le voulait pas.

— Je ne dirai à personne que t’es là, tu dois avoir tes raisons. Mais ils ont dit que les gens étaient inquiets, alors je te dis.

 

Le vieil homme le regardait avec une tendresse paternelle et bien que Jaejoong comprenait très bien que c’était plus raisonnable de rentrer, qu’au nom de toute l’affection qu’il portait à Yoochun et à Junsu il ne devait pas les inquiéter inutilement, que sa famille devait également avoir peur en ce moment… il ne voulait pas retrouver un cadre de vie qui l’étouffait à petit feu, surtout pas au moment où il avait perdu encore une fois quelque chose de précieux.

**Lettre 63**

«  _Yunho,_

_Ceci est ma 63 ème lettre que tu ne recevras jamais. J’ai peur qu’un jour tu te retrouves en possession de ce cahier que je continue à tenir malgré moi. C’est donc la 63ème fois que ton manque me pèse sur le cœur. J’ai vu une émission où tu étais hier dans la nuit et je n’ai pas pu zapper. Ta voix me manque, ta présence me manque, ton toucher me manque. J’ai besoin de tes baisers, de tes mains. Ce manque me cause des frustrations insupportables, j’ai l’impression d’étouffer. Alors je t’écris et ça va mieux pendant un temps. Jusqu’à la prochaine lettre._

_Je dois être bourré en fait._  »

 

**xXx**

 

            Hyunjoong posa ses lunettes de soleil quand il entra dans un restaurant. Les clients se tournèrent vers lui, reconnaissant l’artiste qui semblait chercher quelqu’un. Il vit un crâne chauve au loin et sourit, et il s’approcha du gérant. Hong Suk Chun l’accueillit chaleureusement et ils partirent discuter à l’écart, loin des regards.

— Tu as vu les nouvelles ? demanda Suk Chun.

— C’est pour ça que je suis là.

— Quand as-tu eu de ses nouvelles la dernière fois ?

— Il m’a téléphoné il y a une semaine, en pleine nuit, dans un état catastrophé, murmura Hyunjoong en s’asseyant. J’ai su ce qu’il se passait le jour-même où il est parti, Yoochun m’a appelé pour savoir si Jaejoong ne m’avait pas contacté.

— Tu crois qu’il va mal ?

— J’espère que ce n’est qu’une crise passagère et qu’il finira par rentrer. En attendant tout le monde est inquiet, j’espère qu’il s’en rend compte.

— Espérons surtout que les sasaeng soient utiles, cette fois, fit Suk Chun amèrement en servant un thé à Hyunjoong.

 

**xXx**

 

            Yunho était seul en ville, sortant d’un magasin de vêtements. Discutant avec Changmin au téléphone, il avait encore un dernier endroit à se rendre avant de rentrer.

 

**xXx**

 

            Jaejoong marchait seul dans une rue. Il entendait proche de lui l’agitation de la ville, les passants, les voitures, car pas loin de là s’étendaient les quartiers animés de Séoul, les galeries marchandes, où il y avait toujours du monde. Il préférait ne pas être vu, errant dans les rues adjacentes moins accessibles. Il ne savait toujours pas où il allait, mais comme il le disait, il suivait ses pieds. Il était perdu dans ses pensées : il n’y avait aucune amélioration à propos de sa voix, il s’en voulait de laisser ses proches dans l’inquiétude, il n’arrivait plus à écrire… Il ne pouvait plus dire que tout allait bien.

 

**Lettre 195**

            «  _Yunho,_

_J’étouffe. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne sais plus si je suis une bonne personne. Tout à coup cette histoire ressurgit, cette histoire, j’ai toujours pensé que c’était un mauvais rêve, mais la réalité nous rattrape, et on ne sait pas pourquoi elle ressort après des années mais c’est mérité. J’ai honte de moi, Yunho, tu le sais. Est-ce vraiment moi qu’on entend ? Et pourtant oui. Je ne supporte plus qu’on me donne des excuses. Ce que j’ai fait est mal. Ce que j’ai fait est méprisable. Et ce que j’ai fait est dévoilé au grand jour. A qui je peux me confier ? A ce morceau de papier qui me sert de journal ? Yunho, tu le sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce que les gens ont ressorti ça dans le but de me faire mal ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois ressentir. M’excuser serait tellement futile mais je vais devoir le faire. Tes conseils me manquent, tu as toujours été plus responsable que moi._

_Comment vis-tu cela là où tu es ? En es-tu indifférent ? Penses-tu que je le mérite ? Cette conversation à sens unique est bien pesante. Je n’aurai jamais de réponse à mes questions._ »

 

            Quelque chose heurta son épaule et il vit un jeune homme le prendre férocement par le col. Il se rendit compte qu’il l’avait bousculé.

— Ben quoi ? On dit pardon quand on bouscule les gens !

 

J’aimerai bien, pensa Jaejoong. Il se contenta d’hocher la tête et de lever les mains en signe de paix, mais le fait qu’il ne dise pas les mots tant attendus semblait mettre son vis-à-vis en colère. Evidemment il avait bien besoin de ça, et même pas de témoin si ce n’était les deux amis de l’offensé. Ils n’avaient pas l’air d’être des étudiants studieux qui passaient par là par erreur. Ils avaient un look très décontracté qui ferait froncer les sourcils des coréens bien pensants. Ce serait un jugement hâtif de penser que c’était des délinquants mais vu la façon dont ils le traitaient, Jaejoong ne pensa pas autrement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour demander pardon ?

 

Jaejoong parvint à se défaire de son emprise et s’inclina humblement.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

 

Il laissa l’un d’eux prendre son sac pour fouiller un peu tandis qu’il essayait de leur faire comprendre qu’il ne pouvait littéralement pas parler.

— J’ai déjà vu ta tête quelque part, dit l’un.

— T’as les traits bien trop fins pour être un simple clochard, ajouta un deuxième.

— J’avoue que t’es pas mal mignon, fit le troisième.

 

S’il n’était pas en telle position d’infériorité, Jaejoong aurait bien distribué un ou deux coups de poing.

— C’est l’autre, là, dont ils parlent à la télé ! s’exclama celui qu’il avait bousculé. Alors comme ça t’es célèbre hein ? Et pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Tu te crois plus malin que nous ?

— Il se croit supérieur.

 

Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel et son nouvel ami le prit par le col encore une fois.

— En plus il a que dalle dans son sac à part des fringues, même pas de marque, et un cahier qui ne sert à rien, fit l’autre derrière.

— T’es plus canon qu’à la télé en fait.

 

Il le colla contre le mur près des poubelles juste au moment où Jaejoong pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Ah non, on n’allait pas lui faire ce coup-là. « Tu ne peux pas me frapper plutôt ? » voulait-il dire.

— Taemu, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— J’en profite un peu. Il semblerait qu’il ne puisse pas parler et puis c’est le genre de type qui excite à la fois les meufs et les mecs.

 

Oui c’est ça, comme si j’allais me laisser toucher par un mec comme toi. A présent que Jaejoong savait où il voulait en venir, il n’allait plus se laisser faire bien gentiment. Il n’allait pas laisser un autre le toucher. Il le repoussa violemment et, surpris, son assaillant lâcha prise. Sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons, le dénommé Taemu ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner son objectif et parvint à maîtriser Jaejoong en l’allongeant sur les poubelles.

 

**Lettre 18**

            «  _Yunho,_

 _Cette nuit, j’ai rêvé de nous, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti totalement apaisé. J’ai pu ressentir tes caresses, ton souffle sur ma peau, tes baisers, enfin… ce n’étaient que les résurgences de mes souvenirs. Si je pouvais refaire ce rêve-là, je souhaiterais ne jamais me réveiller, mais c’est encore une pensée égoïste, je ne dois pas abandonner Junsu et Yoochun qui ont tant fait pour moi. Rêves-tu de moi ? Me détestes-tu ? C’est ma plus grande crainte. Ton mépris, ton indifférence, je préfère croire que tu enfermes tout en toi comme je le fais, sinon je me sentirai encore plus mal qu’aujourd’hui._  »

 

**xXx**

           

            Yunho marchait précipitamment, chargé de sacs remplis de vêtements, se rendant chez un ami qui l’avait appelé dans la matinée désireux de lui parler. Malgré l’animation de la rue, il entendit un gros fracas non loin de là et il aurait continué son chemin s’il n’avait pas entendu des paroles un peu louches.

— Ça m’arrange que tu ne puisses pas parler, ça m’évitera de te bâillonner.

 

Louche… et dans n’importe quel contexte il ne voyait pas où cela pouvait présager quelque chose d’innocent. Il s’engouffra dans une ruelle qui le mena dans une rue étonnamment déserte aussi près des commerces. Il vit un groupe d’hommes dont deux d’entre eux dans une position plutôt osée, l’un, qui avait l’air agressif, prêt à retirer les vêtements d’un pauvre homme coincé entre son agresseur et des poubelles. En voilà une curieuse idée. Yunho utilisa toute son agilité dans un coup de pied sauté qui éjecta le pervers loin de sa proie.

— Non mais ça ne va pas dans vos têtes ? s’écria-t-il.

 

Surpris, les délinquants s’enfuirent à toute jambe.

— Faut vraiment qu’ils soient en chaleur pour s’en prendre à un homme, marmonna-t-il. Tout va bien ?

 

Il se retourna vers la victime et se figea quand il reconnut un visage très familier. Jaejoong n’avait pas bougé, sous le choc de l’agression, au bord des larmes. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pu mieux se défendre, et quand il vit que Yunho venait de le sauver, cela finit par le faire pleurer. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi longtemps, choqués de la situation. Puis Jaejoong glissa du présentoir sur lequel on l’avait maladroitement posé et avant qu’il ne finisse complètement écrasé sur le sol Yunho eut le réflexe de se précipiter sur lui pour le soutenir.

— Jaejoong tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

 

Il n’eut pour seule réponse qu’un regard mouillé. Jaejoong s’agrippa à ses vêtements et se blottit contre lui avant se s’évanouir sous le coup de toute la panoplie d’émotions indescriptibles qu’il ressentait. Yunho le serra fermement contre lui. Il était soulagé d’être arrivé à temps, ne savait qui remercier pour avoir été capable d’entendre ce qu’il se tramait et de passer au bon endroit au bon moment. Pendant un petit moment il était heureux de l’avoir tout contre lui. Pendant un petit moment il oublia tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis deux ou trois ans. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

— Hong Suk Chun, c’est moi. Je vais être un peu en retard à notre rendez-vous mais j’arrive. J’ai également besoin que tu me fasses une faveur.


	3. LOVELESS

            Hong Suk Chun était dans son restaurant, exceptionnellement fermé, et attendait patiemment à son comptoir autour d’un café. Yunho l’avait prévenu de son retard et il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre de sa part. On frappa à la porte de derrière et il alla ouvrir, faisant face à un Yunho légèrement courbé sous le poids d’un jeune homme qu’il portait sur son dos et qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

— Nom de nom ! Jaejoong !

— Hyung… Où est-ce que je peux le poser ?

— J’ai une chambre à l’étage, dit Suk Chun.

 

Yunho ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Il monta Jaejoong dans la chambre et l’allongea sur le lit.

— Il va bien ? Où l’as-tu trouvé ?

— Quelque part pas loin d’ici, répondit-il en déposant le sac à dos qu’il avait aussi récupéré.

— Il a besoin d’une bonne douche, commenta Suk Chun. Je vais préparer ça, et le dîner.

— Je te remercie Hyung.

— Mais pourquoi l’as-tu amené ici ? On devrait appeler Yoochun…

— Je sais qu’il peut compter sur toi, coupa Yunho en ne lâchant pas Jaejoong des yeux, alors attends qu’il se réveille pour le ramener auprès d’eux.

— C’est vraiment une bonne chose que ce soit toi qui l’ais trouvé, dit Suk Chun en s’approchant de Jaejoong pour vérifier qu’il allait bien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous aurez enfin l’occasion de discuter.

— Je préfèrerais éviter, soupira le leader des DBSK.

 

Jaejoong remua légèrement. Suk Chun lui tapota les joues.

— Jaejoong-goon, tu émerges ? Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Et puis franchement qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ? fit-il en se tournant vers Yunho qui haussa les épaules. Allez, il est temps de cesser tes enfantillages et de rentrer au bercail.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire chaleureux de Suk Chun. La première pensée qui lui vint à l’esprit c’était de se demander pourquoi il était devant lui. Hyung sortit de la pièce et Jaejoong s’assit. Il mit un petit moment avant de se tourner vers celui qui l’avait sauvé. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. L’atmosphère semblait être teintée d’un certain onirisme. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

— Que s’est-il passé Jaejoong ? Pourquoi t’es-tu retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Explique-moi ça car je ne comprends pas.

 

Il aurait bien voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

— Nous voilà bien, tu refuses de me parler, grommela Yunho en croisant les bras. Si je fais des efforts j’aimerai que tu en fasses autant. Non évidemment c’est trop te demander.

 

Yunho ne savait pas pourquoi il s’emportait aussi vite. Il s’était imaginé des retrouvailles différentes, il aurait préféré choisir un meilleur moment pour qu’ils puissent se parler, et par-dessus tout il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Jaejoong l’ignore. En effet, celui-ci était totalement immobile, un regard étrange porté à son égard. Jae prit aussitôt le bras de son ami et tenta de lui faire comprendre par de grands gestes qu’il était dans l’impossibilité de prononcer un mot. Yunho le comprit très vite et s’assit sur le matelas, les yeux écarquillés et libéré de sa colère. Jaejoong sortit de son sac le cahier rouge, alla directement à la dernière page, et écrit rapidement avant de faire lire à Yunho son explication.

 

« Sans ma voix qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ? J’ai tout sacrifié pour ma carrière, j’ai même été jusqu’à sacrifier mon amour pour toi sans me soucier des conséquences. J’étais prêt à assumer mes choix, mais maintenant que j’ai perdu ce pourquoi j’ai tout sacrifié qu’est-ce que je fais ? »

 

Une légère douleur prit Yunho par la poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il le regardait gravement jusqu’à ce que, cédant à son désarroi, Jaejoong se jette contre lui et pleure silencieusement. Yunho hésita un petit moment mais il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules, ne pouvant faire mieux pour le rasséréner. Il lui caressa les cheveux, comme si ce geste était une habitude, et cela sembla fonctionner car la respiration de Jaejoong était de moins en moins saccadée. Il leva la tête vers Yunho qui essuya ses yeux mouillés. Ses mains sur ses joues étaient chaudes et apaisantes, et il oublia un instant où il était et pourquoi. Un doigt lui effleura les lèvres, comme un souvenir tendre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, lentement, et Jaejoong pouvait se voir dans les yeux de Yunho.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit violemment et Hong Suk Chun apparut avec des affaires de toilette et des vêtements propres. Les deux jeunes hommes, surpris par cette intrusion, rompirent tout contact physique et visuel, l’air complètement embarrassé.

— Oups. Je crois que je dérange. J’amène juste ce dont tu as besoin pour te doucher et te changer. Tu te sentiras mieux.

 

Jaejoong le regarda, rougissant, tandis que Yunho s’était enfui à l’autre bout de la chambre, se mordant les lèvres comme s’il en voulait à Suk Chun, ou plutôt à lui-même. On informa l’hôte des problèmes de voix de Jaejoong et ce-dernier alla dans la salle de bain accessible directement par la chambre. il y eut un long silence jusqu’à ce que Suk Chun prenne la parole, sortant Yunho de ses pensées.

— Pardon. Il semble que j’ai interrompu quelque chose.

— Non, soupira-t-il. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé que tu sois arrivé. Je me suis laissé attendrir.

— Tu leur en veux toujours, c’est ça ?

— Non je ne leur en veux pas et ça n’a jamais vraiment été le cas. Ils ont fait ce qu’ils ont pensé être le mieux pour eux, qui suis-je pour les juger ?

— Leur leader et ami.

— Plus maintenant. Ils sont partis, c’est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. Ce n’est plus de mon ressort de m’inquiéter pour lui, ajouta Yunho en montrant la porte de la salle de bain d’un coup de tête.

— Si je comprends bien, même si tu n’en veux pas à Yoochun et Junsu, c’est contre Jaejoong que tu es en colère, je le sais.

— D’un point de vue personnel oui, évidemment, et j’en ai le droit non ? C’est lui qui est parti, c’est lui qui m’a quitté. Et il croit que ses larmes vont m’émouvoir ? Je ne veux pas retomber là-dedans, non j’ai tiré un trait sur cette histoire. Est-ce qu’il se rend compte du mal qu’il m’a fait ?

— Tu n’as plus de sentiments pour lui ? interrogea Suk Chun qui craignait la façon dont allait évoluer cette histoire.

— J’en aurai toujours mais ils évoluent. La passion a disparu, je ne la laisserai pas revenir. L’affection est là mais il y a surtout ce ressentiment qui me ronge à chaque fois que je le vois. Il m’a trop fait mal pour que j’oublie ou que je lui pardonne. Au moins il reconnait qu’il m’a sacrifié pour sa carrière, rajouta-t-il avec un air cynique.

— Alors que vas-tu faire ?

— Je ne peux pas le laisser c’est évident, mais pas de sentiment. Hors de question de le toucher, encore moins de l’embrasser. Et puis il faut que l’on discute.

— C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

— Oui. Je ne suis plus amoureux, Hyung, seul le souvenir garde l’affection mais il faut croire que notre relation dès le début était vouée à l’échec.

 

De l’autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, Jaejoong sortant tout juste d’une douche rapide était assis sur le sol comme s’il avait glissé dos à la porte, une serviette autour de la taille. Il n’avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. C’était si blessant… il avait enfin les réponses à toutes ses questions mais la vérité était douloureuse. Il se sentit profondément stupide d’avoir osé croire qu’il avait encore le droit d’être proche de Yunho comme si rien ne s’était passé. Lorsqu’il sentit quelqu’un s’approcher, il se précipita vers le lavabo et aspergea son visage d’eau froide. La porte s’ouvrit.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Yunho. Le repas est servi.

 

Jaejoong fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas montrer son trouble et acquiesça lentement. Yunho lui laissa deux minutes pour s’habiller, ne se laissant pas distraire par le corps pâle de celui qui fut son amant et qu’il trouvait si désirable. Une petite table basse était dressée dans un coin de la chambre et Hong Suk Chun était déjà installé. Il adressa un grand sourire à son ami.

— Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, mais tu dois avoir faim. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t’es nourri pendant cinq jours. Viens par là !

— Merci encore Hyung, dit Yunho en s’installant. Et je suppose qu’il te remercie aussi.

 

Il regarda longuement Jaejoong d’un air interrogateur. Ce dernier s’était assis, regardant les plats qui avaient l’air appétissant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait faim mais il se sentait paradoxalement incapable de manger quoique ce soit en raison d’une grosse boule qui nouait sa gorge. Il se contenta de mâcher lentement quelques grains de riz.

— Et maintenant ? fit Yunho. Que vas-tu faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l’intention de retourner dans la rue ?

 

« Si c’est pour ne plus te voir, bien sûr que si » avait envie de répondre Jaejoong mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Tu as pensé à Yoochun ? Et à Junsu ?

 

« Tous les jours, contrairement à toi. » Il leva les yeux vers Yunho, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Ça suffit, il ne te répondra pas, intervint Suk Chun. Des retrouvailles doivent toujours être heureuses, la vie est courte et vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, non ? Cessez vos enfantillages un peu !

— S’il était plus responsable, ça pourrait être le cas. Mais il agit de façon si égoïste.

 

Jaejoong montra son majeur à Yunho, tout en lui gratifiant un regard noir.

— Arrête, tu sais que tu mérites une claque. Je te prête mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Junsu, d’accord ? Bien sûr que tu ne voudras pas, et ce n’est pas à cause de ta voix. Tu as juste décidé de n’en faire qu’à ta tête en te fichant des gens qui t’aiment. Prouve-moi que tu es responsable, Hyung, répliqua Yunho en accentuant sur le dernier mot pour rappeler que Jaejoong était plus âgé.

— Il n’a pas tort, murmura Suk Chun en buvant un verre de soju. Maintenant que nous t’avons trouvé, il nous faut rassurer ceux qui attendent de tes nouvelles. Ta famille, tes amis…

— Parce que ça n’a rien à voir avec nous deux, ajouta le leader des DBSK. Il faut qu’on mette les choses au clair sur ce sujet.

 

« Je ne veux pas ! » Jaejoong lança un regard alarmé. Il avait déjà entendu ce que Yunho en pensait, il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. Suk Chun quitta la pièce pour leur laisser une certaine intimité et Yunho reprit la parole d’une voix plus douce.

— Ça m’arrange que tu ne puisses plus parler. Il y a des choses que je vais pouvoir te dire sans détour. C’est vrai que nous avons vécu de belles choses tous les deux mais regarde comment cela s’est fini. Car c’est bel et bien fini, tu es d’accord ? En tout cas nous devons mettre les choses au clair, nous devons tourner la page.

 

« Non, non, non… » Ne comprenait-il pas un hochement de tête négatif ?

— Pendant deux ans j’ai vécu dans une sorte d’attente et cela suffit. Nous pouvons toi comme moi passer à autre chose, parce que je ne crois plus en nous. Alors bien sûr il y a toujours une certaine affection qui nous lie mais cela ne suffit pas. J’aurai toujours des sentiments pour toi mais je ne veux plus avoir à te toucher Jaejoong, ça évoque trop de souvenirs douloureux.

 

Totalement crispé, Jaejoong avait envie de s’enfuir, de crier. C’était insupportable d’avoir à assimiler ça alors que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était être auprès de lui.

— Alors il vaut mieux se dire que c’est définitivement fini, continua Yunho. Je ne t’attends plus, tu ne m’attends plus, et sois heureux s’il te plait.

 

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

— C’est Changmin. Cet enfant… il était très inquiet pour toi. Il était prêt à ratisser Séoul tout seul pour te retrouver, tu sais.

 

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour répondre. Jaejoong, la gorge nouée, se leva et s’affala aussitôt sur le lit, la tête dans l’oreiller, voulant hurler pour évacuer la douleur. Comme ça lui était impossible, il prit son cahier de lettres et écrivit.

 

**Lettre 215**

            «  _Yunho,_

_Par tes mots, j’ai enfin compris. Je n’ai pu qu’écouter toutes ces paroles prononcées par un être que j’ai aimé sans pouvoir répondre. Tourner la page, dis-tu. Pour l’instant je n’ai pas pu le faire, c’est pourquoi j’ai écrit plus de deux cent lettres ! Je me demande si c’est parce que je pensais qu’on allait se retrouver… une pensée bien ridicule et égoïste. Tu dis qu’il est temps que je devienne responsable de mes actes, qu’il faudrait que j’arrête de me comporter comme un enfant capricieux… soit. Mais je ne pourrai pas cesser de t’aimer, et crois-moi que j’ai essayé ! Je ne peux pas dire que ça me réjouisse que, toi, tu arrives parfaitement à tourner la page, mais si c’est ce qu’il te faut pour être enfin heureux, je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Tout compte fait notre relation n’était-elle pas vouée à l’échec ? Suis-je le seul à y avoir cru ?_

_J’étouffe, Yunho, et je me rends compte que j’y ai trop misé ma vie dans les sentiments que j’éprouvais pour toi. Quand je disais que tu étais la moitié de mon âme, je savais peser mes mots, et j’ai tout fait pour ne pas montrer combien cela me déchirait pendant ces années où nous avons vécus séparés. Maintenant que je sais que je t’ai définitivement perdu, je ne sais pas ce qu’il va advenir de moi, si en plus je perds mon chant de manière définitive… enfin tu le sais ça._

_J’envie la personne qui te rendra heureux et qui pansera les blessures que je t’ai causées. J’aurais dû le savoir que je t’avais blessé mais je me suis toujours voilé la face. Je n’ai plus le droit de t’aimer, faut croire, et pourtant je t’aime tant. Si je pleure, laisse-moi pleurer. Si je crie, laisse-moi crier. Si je te supplie, passe outre et laisse-moi derrière. J’ai envie de dormir, et ne me réveille pas. Ne laisse personne me réveiller._ »

 

            Il put enfin libérer ses larmes et il se sentit tellement inutile et faible de pleurer autant toutes les cinq minutes. Il s’endormit très vite, le cœur lourd et fatigué. Quand Yunho revint dans la chambre, il vit un Jaejoong qui n’avait pas pris la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures pour dormir. Après avoir légèrement soupiré, il l’installa correctement dans le lit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Suk Chun qui était venu voir s’il n’y avait pas trop de dégâts.

— Que c’était fini.

— J’espère que tu es sûr de toi.

— C’est mieux pour nous deux, affirma Yunho avec un sourire triste.

 

Suk Chun n’ayant pas d’autre chambre que celle qu’occupait Jaejoong et la sienne, Yunho devait soit dormir à même le sol soit à côté de Jaejoong dans ce grand lit double. Bien qu’il ait roulé des yeux, il finit par s’allonger sur lit, le plus loin possible de son ami. Cependant il ne put s’endormir et il essaya de ne pas regarder son voisin qui remua légèrement. Il entendit à un moment un bruit sourd. Quelque chose était tombée sur le sol. Intrigué, Yunho se leva et alla de l’autre côté du lit pour y trouver le cahier de Jaejoong qui était ouvert face cachée sur le plancher. Il regarda l’endormi qui n’avait pas bronché et ramassa l’objet qu’il referma délicatement. Avec curiosité il fit défiler les pages rapidement et crut voir son nom cité dans les notes malgré l’obscurité de la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit à la première page. Ecrite de la main de Jaejoong, il s’agissait d’une lettre. Et pas n’importe quelle lettre : elle lui était adressée. Il reçut comme un coup dans la poitrine et jeta un regard étrange sur le possesseur du cahier avant d’aller s’assoir contre le mur d’en face, allumant une petite lampe et il commença à lire. Il ne se sentait pas coupable : toutes les lettres qui constituaient ce recueil commençaient par son nom. Il en était le destinataire. Il passa donc la nuit à lire l’intégralité du cahier qui rassemblait deux ans de la vie de Jaejoong.

 

**xXx**

           

Jaejoong se réveilla tardivement. Il était seul dans la chambre et il se demanda pendant quelques longues secondes où il était jusqu’à ce que Suk Chun Hyung entre avec le petit-déjeuner. Yunho était parti quelques heures plus tôt, ayant un planning chargé depuis son comeback. Jaejoong s’était assis, l’esprit ailleurs, n’ayant pas l’intention de toucher au contenu du plateau que son hôte lui avait emmené.

— Comment te sens-tu aujourd’hui ? demanda Suk Chun.

 

Il hocha la tête négativement et Suk Chun comprenait pourquoi. Jaejoong avait encore le cœur lourd, ressassant les paroles qu’avait prononcées Yunho la veille. Il se remit à pleurer, sans bouger, et son ami posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller. Aujourd’hui bien sûr ce n’est pas facile, mais tu verras, tu surmonteras ça. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde, si ?

 

Alors pourquoi sentait-il son monde s’écrouler ?

 

**xXx**

           

Yunho était dans les locaux d’une des plus grandes chaînes de Corée du Sud. Changmin et lui se préparaient à passer sur scène mais le leader ne semblait pas concentré. Non seulement la maquilleuse avait mis un temps fou pour cacher sa nuit blanche, mais en plus son esprit était tourné ailleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu’il avait lu pendant la nuit. Ces mots l’avaient touché beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’avouerait, mais c’était trop tard. C’en était fini, et Jaejoong allait surmonter tout cela. Assis devant le miroir de la waiting room, il semblait perdu hors du temps, les yeux fixant un point de la salle sans rien voir.

— Hyung, fit la voix lointaine de Changmin. On doit y aller.

— Je viens.

 

Il se leva rapidement et jeta un coup d’œil sur le maknae. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser à leur discussion de la veille et il craignait qu’il lui en veuille encore.

— Par rapport à hier, commença Yunho.

— Ce n’est rien. Tu as eu raison de me remettre à l’ordre. Je suis cependant inquiet.

— Je suis sûr que Jaejoong va bien.

— J’en suis moins sûr pour Yoochun et Junsu, murmura Changmin.

 

Yunho se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose mais il devait encore garder le secret pendant quelques temps. Les Dong Bang Shin Ki sortirent de la waiting room et croisèrent Eunhyuk des Super Junior qui semblait s’être précipité à leur rencontre.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, s’étonna Changmin, pourquoi ?

— Oh je ne sais pas, je suppose que vous avez vu les nouvelles.

— Hyukjae… soupira Yunho.

— Junsu va m’en vouloir mais il fallait que je vous en dise deux mots. Vous et votre fierté à la con, ce n’est pas le moment de faire comme si vous n’existiez pas les uns pour les autres.

— Depuis quand ça te concerne ?

— Junsu est mon ami, répliqua Hyuk. Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non ça ne va pas bien du tout de leur côté. Bonne journée !

 

Et il s’enfuit aussi vite qu’il était apparu devant eux. Changmin jeta un regard alarmé à Yunho qui ne montra rien de ses sentiments. Ils avaient une performance à assurer. Après leur passage, qui s’était déroulé parfaitement, il reçut un appel de Hong Suk Chun. Avant de répondre, il se mit à l’écart de tous sachant très bien pourquoi Hyung appelait.

 _— Jaejoong refuse de manger quoique ce soit_ , se plaignit Suk Chun.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ?

_— C’est toi qui me l’as laissé. Et en tant qu’adulte je ne peux plus le laisser plus longtemps faire ses caprices ! Est-ce qu’au moins tu reviendras le voir ?_

— Je n’ai plus rien à lui dire, murmura Yunho.

_— N’as-tu pas dit que tu ne l’abandonnerais pas ?_

— C’est mieux pour lui si c’est toi qui t’en occupes. Hyung, je n’en peux plus.

_— Je comprends, cela dit Yunho, je ne peux pas non plus laisser les siens s’inquiéter plus longtemps et peu importe la confiance que vous portez en moi. Je ne veux pas être complice plus longtemps de vos enfantillages. Déjà je vais faire venir mon médecin pour qu’il ausculte l’autre larve, ensuite j’aviserai._

— Merci Hyung, et désolé, vraiment.

 

**xXx**

 

           Suk Chun raccrocha en soupirant et se tourna vers la boule informe qui occupait le lit de sa chambre d’amis. Jaejoong s’était engouffré complètement sous les couvertures sans vouloir en sortir.

— Allez gamin. Yunho ne reviendra pas de toute façon. Il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Mon médecin est en chemin, d’accord ? On va faire quelque chose pour ta voix.

 

Il sortit la tête des draps et hocha vivement la tête, ne voulant voir personne.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Un médecin est lié au secret professionnel. En attendant arrête de faire ta larve et mange un peu.

 

Il ne se laissa pas émouvoir par le regard triste de Jaejoong qui s’immobilisa à nouveau. Suk Chun ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

— Oui, tu es une larve. Une larve qui ne bouge pas, qui ne mange pas, qui ne parle pas. Oh ! Non je sais. Tu es comme ces babioles qu’on achète quand on ne sait pas quoi offrir, et que la personne accepte chaleureusement en disant combien c’est beau, mais que ça finit sur une étagère ou sur la cheminée et qui prend la poussière parce que finalement ça ne sert à rien. C’est tout à fait toi en ce moment. Une chose dénuée de toute vie. 

 

Jaejoong ne releva pas la comparaison et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

— J’ai sérieusement envie d’appeler Yoochun. Pourquoi tu les laisses dans un tel état ?

 

Jaejoong lui-même ne le savait pas.

 

**xXx**

           

            Junsu était dans un café en ville, en compagnie de Hyukjae. Le membre des JYJ semblait avoir très peu dormi depuis quelques jours et gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse en soupirant.

— Junsu… il y a forcément une solution.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il lui a pris. Il n’a pas pu réagir comme ça uniquement parce qu’il a perdu sa voix. On aurait été à l’hôpital, on aurait trouvé quelque chose.

— Peut-être s’agit-il d’un trop plein d’émotions. N’y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui vous aurait échappé ?

— Sûrement.

— Comment s’est passée sa séparation avec Yunho ?

— Bien sûr que ça a été dur au début, mais au bout d’un moment il faut passer à autre chose, répondit Junsu après réflexion. On ne peut pas se laisser détruire pendant des mois par une relation amoureuse.

— Je ne sais pas, je connais un ami qui est vraiment tombé en dépression suite à une rupture et qui a su se relever, certes, mais en réalité il a toujours gardé le poids de cette séparation forcée. Là encore ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ne s’aimaient plus. Et c’est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur, il ne pouvait donc pas être complètement heureux loin de la personne aimée.

 

Junsu se souvint dans quels termes Jaejoong avait toujours parlé de Yunho comme étant la deuxième moitié de son âme.

— Comment va Heechul maintenant ? fit-il.

— Ça va beaucoup mieux parce que Hangeng et lui ont mis au clair leurs sentiments, répondit Hyuk avec un grand sourire.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— L’an dernier alors que nous étions en Chine, Leeteuk a eu la bonne idée de faire d’Heechul une nouvelle Cendrillon. Il a pu voir Hangeng sous ce déguisement et ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Ne me demande pas ce qu’ils ont fait ou ce qu’ils se sont dit, mais clairement ils n’ont jamais cessé de s’aimer.

— Je vois mal Yunho et Jaejoong dans la même situation, dit Junsu amèrement.

— Je sais. Ce qu’il faut retenir c’est que c’est très difficile de se remettre d’une séparation aussi violente que celle qu’ils ont vécu et que Jaejoong a très bien pu enfouir ses sentiments et vous les cacher pour éviter de vous inquiéter.

 

**xXx**

           

            Jaejoong n’avait pas bronché quand le médecin entra dans la chambre. Il ne se fit pas prier pour s’assoir et se laissa examiner docilement. Au bout de vingt minutes, il apparut que, malgré une tension plutôt basse, il allait bien et qu’il fallait faire des examens plus poussés à l’hôpital pour avoir un avis plus précis, ce que Jaejoong refusa catégoriquement. Le médecin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’avait plus de voix et l’intéressé n’eut aucune réaction quant à son diagnostic.

            Le soir venu Suk Chun tenta de faire manger Jaejoong de nouveau, sans succès.

— Quitte à te forcer, je vais te faire avaler ce que je t’ai si généreusement préparé !

 

Il se mit sur le lit, ôta le drap, et dut quasiment se battre contre un Jaejoong réticent à avaler quoique ce soit.

— Cela suffit, je suis trop vieux pour ça, Jaejoong ! Tu dois manger quelque chose ! Tu es si égoïste, tu ne penses même pas à ceux qui t’aiment !

 

Toujours allongé, Jaejoong lui tourna le dos et s’immobilisa. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler sous les sanglots. La colère de Suk Chun s’évanouit aussitôt et il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller. Je sais que c’est douloureux. C’est toujours comme ça. Mais un jour, tu vas te relever, et ce sera un autre jour, tu verras, et tu pourras avancer.

 

Jaejoong prit un carnet sur la table de chevet et griffonna quelques mots.

 _— C’est l’amour de ma vie_ , lut Suk Chun. Ah non n’exagère pas, tu dramatises tout !

 

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes rouler sur les joues rosies de son jeune ami et prit son téléphone.

— Kim Hyunjoong ? C’est moi. Il faut que tu viennes chez moi au plus vite.

 

Jaejoong le regarda avec les yeux ronds, ne voulant voir personne, pas même son meilleur ami. Suk Chun raccrocha et expliqua ses raisons.

— Ecoute, je n’appellerai pas Junsu ni Yoochun, comme tu le souhaites. Mais j’espère que Hyunjoong saura te convaincre de rentrez chez toi et de redevenir responsable.

 

Au bout de trois-quarts d’heure, on sonna à la porte et Suk Chun alla ouvrir. Le leader des SS501 était venu le plus rapidement possible sans trop savoir pourquoi on l’avait appelé.

— Tu vas être surpris, fit Suk Chun en lui demandant de le suivre à l’étage.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Hyung ?

 

Suk Chun le fit entrer dans la chambre et Hyunjoong vit son ami assis dans le lit, l’air complètement perdu.

— Hyung ! s’exclama-t-il.

— J’espère que toi tu trouveras les mots pour lui rendre la raison. En tout cas il n’a plus de voix, ne t’attends pas à ce qu’il te réponde. Mais non seulement il ne veut rien avaler mais en plus il refuse que je prévienne Yoochun.

 

Hyunjoong s’assit à côté de Jaejoong et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

 _— C’est définitivement fini entre Yunho et moi_ , nota Jaejoong qui ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes. _Il m’a dit de tourner la page._

— Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement son ami. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus que Suk Chun Hyung a déjà pu te dire. Mais pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ?

 

Il hocha la tête. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne voulait pas punir Yoochun et Junsu de quoique ce soit, il ne voulait pas non plus revenir à la vie quotidienne. En fait il ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait, alors il se réfugia dans les bras de Hyunjoong.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je prévienne au moins Yoochun que tu vas bien ?

 

« Laisse-moi juste dormir. » Malgré la non-réponse, Hyunjoong ne fit rien et Jaejoong s’endormit, complètement épuisé.

Suk Chun et Hyunjoong discutèrent longuement pendant la nuit de ce qu’il convenait de faire. Il n’était plus question de le cacher puisque cette situation n’allait pas en s’arrangeant et Jaejoong semblait s’affaiblir de plus en plus. Le lendemain Suk Chun prit la décision de prévenir la police que leur disparu était en sûreté chez lui mais qu’il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il prévint également Yunho de ses intentions et celui-ci confirma le fait qu’il n’allait pas revenir pour voir Jaejoong.

Cette fois, Jaejoong ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux de toute la journée et Suk Chun hésita à croire que c’était son état qui s’aggravait ou bien un nouveau caprice, mais la pâleur de son visage finit par le convaincre que ce n’était pas feint.

 

**xXx**

           

Yunho était allongé dans le canapé du salon, l’esprit préoccupé. Malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait en dire, depuis deux jours son esprit était totalement obsédé par Jaejoong et le secret de sa situation. Il se tourna et se retourna dans le canapé, ne sachant quoi faire. Il se redressa soudainement et appela Changmin.

— Suis-moi, dit-il, nous devons aller quelque part.

— A cette heure-ci ? Où ça ?

— Suis-moi je te dis.

 

Et il sortit en trombe de l’appartement suivi de près par le maknae qui n’avait pas comprit où il voulait aller.

 

**xXx**

           

            Dans les studios où ils avaient l’habitude de travailler, Junsu et Yoochun n’avaient pourtant pas le cœur à faire quoique ce soit. Assis autour d’une table, ils passaient leurs journées à attendre auprès du téléphone. Fatigué à force de rester éveillé toute la nuit, Yoochun avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras dans un état de demi-sommeil. Un membre du staff rompit le silence.

— Il y a quelqu’un qui demande à vous voir, dit-il l’air embarrassé.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Junsu tandis que Yoochun se redressa.

 

L’homme ne répondit pas et laissa le visiteur entrer. Il s’agissait plutôt de deux visiteurs que les JYJ reconnurent très vite. Junsu se leva vivement à la vue de Yunho. Ce-dernier s’était immobilisé après avoir franchi la porte de quelques pas, alors que Changmin, le visage plus expressif, s’avançait vers eux.

— Hyung, dit-il simplement avant de serrer Junsu dans ses bras.

— J’ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les trois, annonça Yunho rapidement.

— A nous trois ? demanda Changmin, étonné.

— A quel sujet ? fit Yoochun.

 

Yunho se mordit les lèvres et n’osa plus regarder personne.

— Il y a deux jours, je suis tombé sur Jaejoong par le pur hasard et je l’ai emmené chez Hong Suk Chun.

 

Il avait tout avoué d’une traite, comme si l’information allait mieux passer. Tous le regardaient les yeux ronds.

— Il ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne, ajouta-t-il, mais je ne peux plus céder à ses caprices plus longtemps. En clair, il n’a toujours pas retrouvé sa voix et…

— T’a-t-il expliqué ses raisons ? fit Junsu.

— Non, répondit Yunho qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Mais il ne va pas bien, je pense. J’ai dû… j’ai dû lui dire certaines choses qui lui ont fait du mal.

 

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas soutenir les regards interrogateurs des trois autres. Le visage de Junsu se crispa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de frapper son ancien leader, quoiqu’il ait pu dire à Jaejoong.

— Hyung, fit Changmin avec une note de déception dans la voix. Que s’est-il passé ?

— Il s’est passé ce qu’il devait se passer. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le groupe, on a juste mis au clair notre relation.

— Je vois, murmura Yoochun. Et ?

— Allez le retrouver, et prenez soin de lui, murmura Yunho avant de partir.

 

Changmin resta immobile un instant, regardant tristement Junsu et Yoochun.

— On va se revoir, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Junsu répondit par un faible sourire et Changmin suivit Yunho. Yoochun prit son téléphone qui s’était mis à sonner. C’était Hong Suk Chun.

— Hyung ! s’exclama-t-il. Junsu et moi on arrive. Yunho nous a tout expliqué.

_— Ah finalement Yunho est allé vous voir ? C’est très bien. Mais ce n’est pas la peine que vous passiez à la maison._

— Comment ça ?

_— En fait… les enfants, Jaejoong ne va vraiment pas bien. Comme il refusait de manger j’ai décidé de le faire hospitaliser._

 

**xXx**

           

            Suk Chun raccrocha et entra dans l’ambulance qui était venue chercher Jaejoong. Assis à ses côtés, il lui prit la main et tenta de le rassurer.

— Je suis désolé. Tu vas avoir besoin des gens qui t’aiment auprès de toi.

 

Jaejoong ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda son Hyung. Une larme coula du coin de son œil et Suk Chun l’essuya.


	4. HEARTLESS

            Arrivés précipitamment à l’hôpital, Junsu et Yoochun furent conduits à la chambre de Jaejoong. Hong Suk Chun était à son chevet, l’air absent, le regard posé sur un Jaejoong inconscient.

— Hyung ! s’exclama Yoochun, inquiet, sous-entendant une question à l’adresse de cet homme.

— Je suis désolé. Il ne voulait pas que je t’appelle, répondit-il seulement avec un sourire triste.

 

Le médecin qui avait pris Jae en charge arriva pour expliquer la situation. En clair, il n’y avait rien de grave. Jaejoong souffrait seulement d’hypotension due à un manque d’hydratation et à une sous-alimentation. Comme il refusait de manger, on avait dû le perfuser pour lui administrer les nutriments dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux. Il fallait à présent le convaincre de recommencer à se nourrir. Il fallait également comprendre ce qu’il n’allait pas avec sa voix.

Après avoir rendu à Yoochun et Junsu toutes les affaires de Jaejoong, Suk Chun put retourner à sa vie quotidienne, sûr de laisser son jeune ami entre les mains de personnes de confiance.

Dans la journée du lendemain, Jaejoong reçut la visite de Hyunjoong qui lui parla longuement de tout et de rien sans avoir nul autre réponse que quelques battements de cils. Il n’arrivait pas non plus à le rendre raisonnable, quelques soient ses arguments. Peu prompt à sourire, Jaejoong aimait pourtant la présence de ses amis autour de lui. Il regardait souvent ses deux acolytes d’un air désolé et coupable, et ils n’arrivaient pas à lui en vouloir.

— Ça va aller, disait Yoochun en déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de son frère de cœur. Tu n’as pas besoin de nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je veux juste savoir comment t’aider.

 

Passant la majeure partie du temps à dormir et refusant toujours de manger, le patient avait à peine conscience du temps qui passait et qui venait lui rendre visite. Ses amis, sa famille… il n’arrivait pas à y accorder de l’importance, et encore moins à écouter leurs sages conseils, et cela prolongeait son séjour à l’hôpital. On lui fit plusieurs séries d’examens médicaux, il alla même passer un scanner pour déterminer les causes de sa perte vocale. Tout était pourtant en excellent état alors on se demanda si la cause de ce mutisme n’était pas la dépression dans laquelle il s’était enfermé et non pas l’inverse.

Lassé de ne pouvoir trouver la solution au problème, Junsu fouilla dans les affaires de Jaejoong et trouva un épais cahier rouge qui ne lui était pas familier. Cela l’intriguait car habituellement, lorsqu’il voyait son ami écrire, c’était dans un cahier à partition soigneusement rangé au studio ou bien dans son appartement. Il commença à lire le contenu du cahier. Une flèche en plein cœur aurait eu un effet largement moins dévastateur que les déclarations désespérées de Jaejoong pour un amour perdu s’étalant sur plus de deux cents pages. Il aurait dû se douter qu’il n’avait pas pu oublier ses sentiments pour Yunho aussi facilement, et comment avait-il réussi à leur cacher ce désarroi pendant tout ce temps ? Sans doute Jaejoong avait-il cru pouvoir tenir le coup en exposant sa douleur sous forme de lettres mais cela n’avait à l’évidence pas fonctionné.

— Crétin, dit Junsu d’une voix brisée, assis seul au chevet de Jaejoong qui dormait. Tu n’es qu’un crétin fini Kim Jaejoong.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Yoochun qui revenait de la salle d’attente où il avait pris deux tasses de café.

 

Junsu ne lui répondit pas mais il lui tendit le précieux cahier.

— J’estime que nous n’avons rien à nous reprocher, murmura-t-il. Mais fallait-il vraiment qu’il sacrifie son cœur s’il n’était pas capable de le supporter ?

 

Yoochun repartit dans la salle d’attente pour lire à son tour le cahier qui à l’évidence contenait les réponses à ses questions, et il comprit où Junsu voulait en venir. Le pire était pour lui de se sentir si impuissant face à la situation, et il avait envie de se frapper pour n’avoir pas été capable de voir ce qu’il se passait derrière son dos. Il en voulait presque à Jaejoong de ne pas s’être confié à lui. Et ils avaient beau connaître les raisons de la dépression de Jaejoong, ils ne savaient pas comment résoudre ça. Ce fut Suk Chun qui leur expliqua exactement ce qu’il s’était passé entre Jaejoong et Yunho quand ils étaient chez lui, et s’il fallait qu’on lui rende Yunho pour qu’il se sente mieux, la tâche n’était pas très aisée.

— Soit convaincre Yunho de ses sentiments pour Jaejoong, soit convaincre Jaejoong qu’il vaut mieux tourner la page, fit Yoochun amèrement. Depuis quand se laisse-t-on dépérir par amour ?

 

Peut-être faut-il rappeler à Yoochun que ceci n’est qu’une fiction. Junsu répondit par un soupir alors que Jaejoong semblait ne pas les avoir entendus.

— Je crois qu’il s’est enfermé dans son monde, commenta-t-il. Et il ne semble pas vouloir en sortir. Va-t-il falloir chercher Yunho pour qu’il daigne se réveiller ?

 

Yoochun serra son ami dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il y avait forcément une solution mais malgré toute la volonté du monde de vouloir résoudre le problème ils ne voyaient pas comment s’en sortir sans faire intervenir Yunho. Ce-dernier devait au moins lui parler, il lui devait bien ça. Junsu voulait également savoir avec exactitude quels étaient les véritables sentiments de Yunho pour Jaejoong, en espérant qu’il ne se ferme pas. Il contacta alors Hyukjae pour qu’il puisse l’emmener discrètement rendre visite à son ancien leader.

— Je suis ravi d’être ton complice, dit Eunhyuk affublé d’un attirail qui se voulait incognito mais qui était un peu too much aux yeux de Junsu.

— Tu t’es cru dans un film d’espionnage ? Tu veux jouer les gentlemen cambrioleurs avec ta tenue noire des pieds à la tête ? se moqua le JYJ en retirant le bonnet noir de la tête du Super Junior.

— Tais-toi. Mon déguisement est crédible, à l’inverse de ton affreuse veste marron.

— Elle m’a coûté une fortune cette veste ! Ne te moque pas où je te fais bouffer ton bonnet, Arsène Lupin.

— Tu veux que je t’emmène voir Yunho ou pas ?

— Si tu pouvais le faire avant demain ça m’arrangerait, soupira Junsu.

— Tu parles, Jaejoong n’est pas mourant, il est juste comateux.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il commença à voir des points lumineux suite à un coup porté par Junsu. Résigné à garder ses blagues pour lui, Hyukjae conduisit son ami jusqu’à l’appartement des Dong Bang Shin Ki. Il avait prévenu Changmin de son arrivée sans en préciser la raison alors ce fut rapide entre le moment où il frappa à la porte et celui où on leur ouvrit. Hyuk salua à peine Changmin qu’il entra dans l’appartement suivi de près, et à la surprise des Dong Bang Shin Ki, par Junsu.

— Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, dit-il en regardant intensément Yunho qui s’était levé du fauteuil dans lequel il s’était installé toute la soirée. Je viens vous parler du cas de Jaejoong.

— C’est bon Junsu, si c’est ça tu peux partir, coupa le leader.

— Tu sais quoi ? Non, répondit calmement son vis-à-vis.

— Il est toujours hospitalisé ? demanda Changmin visiblement plus concerné que ne voulait le montrer Yunho.

— Oui et son état ne s’améliore pas, c’est ce qui m’amène ici, non pas que ça m’enchante de venir demander ton aide.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là, fit Yunho la gorge nouée.

— En clair il ne veut pas aller mieux, continua Junsu qui ignora complètement le feu qui colorait ses joues.

— Que veux-tu que j’y fasse ?

— Tu le sais.

— Sincèrement non.

— Est-ce que tu as lu ce fameux cahier où il accumulé des lettres qui t’étaient destinées ?

 

Le silence s’installa entre les quatre garçons. Junsu et Yunho ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Changmin les toisait tour à tour, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question, et Eunhyuk avait juste envie de prendre les jambes à son cou, se sentant de trop.

— Oui je l’ai lu, avoua Yunho.

— Yoochun et moi ignorions tout de cela jusqu’à hier. Comprends-tu qu’il a dû cacher tous ses sentiments pendant des mois et des mois, même à nous ?

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Si votre relation semble être vouée à l’échec, n’est-ce pas de votre faute puisque ni toi ni lui n’êtes capables de vous dire honnêtement ce que vous ressentez à cause de l’imbroglio professionnel dans lequel nous nous sommes jetés tous les cinq ?

— Je n’ai rien demandé, Junsu ! s’exclama Yunho. Et le pire, c’est que je ne vous en veux pas.

— Qui vous empêche d’être ensemble malgré le procès ?

— Si tu penses à Lee Soo Man tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil.

— Alors qui ? Toi tout seul ?

— HYUNG ! s’écria Changmin de sa voix puissante, blessé par l’échange. Je ne vous suis plus du tout.

— Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens pour Jaejoong sans chercher à te protéger d’une éventuelle blessure.

— Et tu veux que j’aille lui dire la bouche en cœur combien je l’aime pour qu’il redevienne raisonnable ?

— Chez nous on a Cendrillon, et chez vous il y a la Belle aux Bois Dormants, commenta Eunhyuk.

— La ferme ! dirent les trois DBSK/JYJ.

— Je veux seulement que tu sois honnête envers toi-même et surtout envers Jaejoong et que tu ne te caches pas derrière des faux-semblants et un visage inexpressif.

— J’ai plutôt l’impression qu’on veut me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas pour céder à ses caprices.

— Mais que tu es buté c’est pas possible ! s’emporta Junsu. Tu cherches seulement à te protéger.

— C’est ce que j’ai toujours fait c’est vrai. Alors peut-être que j’arrive mieux à intérioriser mes sentiments que lui. A l’évidence, il s’est laissé submerger par eux et regarde où ça le mène. Et tu penses que ça va l’aider si je lui fais croire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Non Junsu, ça ne l’aidera pas, au contraire.

— Il te demande simplement d’être honnête, Hyung, intervint Changmin. Je ne te comprends pas.

— Junsu, tu crois vraiment que ça va être facile ?

— Te souviens-tu des derniers mots de la dernière lettre de Jaejoong ? demanda Junsu.

 

«  _J’ai envie de dormir, et ne me réveille pas. Ne laisse personne me réveiller._  » Yunho pâlit.

— Ce n’est pas un caprice, Yunho, continua Junsu calmement. Il est sérieux dans ce qu’il fait, même si ce qu’il fait est stupide. Alors à toi de voir maintenant.

 

Junsu partit sans attendre de réponse. Il entendit seulement Changmin dire quelque chose à Yunho sans en comprendre le moindre mot.

 

**xXx**

           

            Changmin referma la porte derrière Hyukjae et se tourna vers son leader. Ce-dernier donna un violent coup de pied au canapé, manquant de se fracturer les orteils. Il s’assit sur son fauteuil, s’accouda sur ses cuisses et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine de sorte qu’on ne vit que le sommet de son crâne.

— Hyung, dit le maknae. Qu’est-ce qu’il convient de faire maintenant ?

— Honnêtement je ne sais pas, murmura Yunho. C’est une situation qui me dépasse.

— J’irai voir Jaejoong demain, annonça son ami sur un ton qui ne demandait pas la permission. Libre à toi de venir ou pas.

 

**xXx**

           

            Yoochun passant plus de temps à l’hôpital que chez lui ou n’importe où ailleurs, ce fut à l’hôpital que se rendit Junsu en toute hâte pour s’effondrer dans les bras de son ami. Il en avait assez d’être si impuissant, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à se disputer avec Yunho, il aurait voulu que Jaejoong ne leur cache pas à quel point il avait de la peine. Mais il avait beau souhaiter que tout cela ne fusse pas vrai, Jaejoong était toujours dans cet hôpital, enformé dans son propre monde. Yoochun ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Il se contenta de le tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit en pensant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire et qu’ils ne pouvaient que rebondir.

            Ce fut avec surprise que le lendemain ils virent Changmin au seuil de la porte de la chambre. Seul. Il enlaça tour à tour Yoochun et Junsu et s’assit auprès de Jaejoong en lui souriant. Quand il lui prit la main, son Hyung referma ses doigts instinctivement sur les siens.

— On attend impatiemment que tu te rétablisses, c’est tout ce qu’on souhaite, Jaejoong-Hyung. Et puis, j’aimerai pouvoir t’embêter encore longtemps, comme avant, si c’est possible, et peu importe combien de temps ça prendra. Tu sais, Yunho, quoiqu’il en dise, a toujours attendu le jour où il pourrait te retrouver, c’est juste qu’il est trop fier et trop blessé pour l’admettre et te l’avouer. Réveille-toi simplement et vis un peu, c’est stupide de te laisser dépérir comme ça alors que tu es une des étoiles les plus brillantes de notre univers. Je ne fais que rapporter ce que racontent les fans, qui oublient vite que tu es un gamin capricieux à tes heures. Tu me manque aussi, Hyung, et tu manques à Yunho. Alors réveille-toi, c’est à toi de lui botter le derrière.

 

Yoochun dut se pincer pour ne pas rire, et le coup de talon de Junsu sur ses orteils l’en dissuada. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se moquer au contraire mais la spontanéité du maknae lui avait manqué, et l’image de Jaejoong donnant un coup de pied dans les fesses de Yunho était particulièrement drôle. Il aurait voulu embrasser Changmin sur l’instant pour lui avoir permis d’avoir les idées moins sombres. Les trois amis échangèrent par la suite des paroles légères et chaleureuses jusqu’à ce que Changmin rentre chez lui.

 

**xXx**

           

Yunho avait passé la journée dans sa chambre, complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il convenait de faire et encore moins ce qu’il voulait faire. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il envoya valser son oreiller à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le soleil s’était couché et il se rendit compte qu’il s’était écoulé vingt-quatre heures depuis la visite de Junsu. Il essaya de vider son esprit et laissa son instinct lui dicter ses actions. Il partit alors en douce de l’appartement et se rendit à l’hôpital, sentant que c’était là qu’il devait être. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva facilement devant la chambre de Jaejoong qui était seul. Pas de Yoochun ni de Junsu. Parfait. Il s’assit sur la chaise laissée libre à côté du lit. Jaejoong était profondément endormi et ne semblait pas avoir senti la présence d’un visiteur.

— Babo… fit Yunho en réajustant le drap sur les épaules de Jae. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Pourquoi c’est toujours toi le maître de notre relation ? Tu y mets un terme quand tu veux, tu souhaites que je sois à ta disposition quand bon te semble et si je me débats un tout petit peu tu joues la carte du chantage affectif. Tu veux me forcer à me souvenir d’un sentiment qui m’a blessé, tu ne te soucies même pas de savoir si j’ai envie de continuer notre histoire. Tu veux me forcer à t’ouvrir mon cœur… tu sais pourtant qu’il t’appartenait déjà depuis longtemps.

 

Il dut s’endormir auprès de Jaejoong la tête posée contre son épaule car il fut réveillé par l’arrivée de Yoochun le lendemain matin. Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent durant de longues secondes et Yunho ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque sentiment de gêne, comme si ça présence était naturelle. Il se contenta de remettre comme il faut le drap de Jaejoong qui s’était froissé pendant la nuit.

— Yunho, murmura Yoochun. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— J’attends que Junsu arrive et j’envoie un message à Changmin. On va trouver une solution ensemble.

— Permets-moi d’être sceptique, fit l’autre en lui tendant la tasse de café qu’il s’était servi. Junsu est rentré dans un état catastrophique la dernière fois que vous avez discuté de Jaejoong.

— J’en suis désolé, répondit Yunho sincèrement.

— Jaejoong fait de nous ce qu’il veut.

— Il semblerait

 

Yoochun donna un léger coup du plat de la main derrière la tête de Yunho qui lui jeta un regard vexé.

— Ça c’est pour avoir fait pleurer mon Junsu.

— C’est lui qui…

— Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Yoochun en s’asseyant à côté de Yunho, le visage détendu.

 

Le leader sourit et se tourna vers Jaejoong.

— Tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? reprit le JYJ.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, intervint Junsu dans l’encadrement de la porte.

— Je ne me sens pas forcé, mon cher Junsu, mais résigné.

 

Son téléphone émit une légère alarme signifiant qu’il avait reçu un message.

— Changmin est en route, expliqua-t-il. Je vais pouvoir vous dire ce que je compte faire.

 

**xXx**

           

            Dans l’après-midi, alors que personne ne semblait être au chevet de Jaejoong, les deux JYJ se postèrent chacun aux extrémités du couloir où se situait la chambre de leur acolyte, et Yunho arriva comme si de rien était. Junsu hocha la tête en soupirant, se rappelant du déguisement de Hyukjae de l’autre nuit, et se demanda si Yunho avait toujours toute sa tête. Il le vit sortir de la chambre avec Jaejoong dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas trop en quoi éloigner Jaejoong de la ville et du stress allait l’aider mais Yunho comptait rester avec lui pendant ces vacances forcées, cette fuite longuement pensée, et c’était plutôt surprenant compte tenu des propos qu’il avait tenus l’avant-veille.

            Ils prirent l’ascenseur pour descendre jusqu’au parking sous-terrain où Changmin les attendait avec une voiture. Yunho déposa délicatement l’endormi sur le siège passager et boucla la ceinture de sécurité. Le maknae lui remit les clefs de la voiture d’un air sceptique.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

— Vous allez me demander ça combien de fois ? soupira Yunho à la limite de perdre patience.

— Prends juste soin de lui, dit Yoochun.

— Ne le fais pas espérer pour rien, ajouta Junsu.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas et prit le volant. Il s’en alla loin de Séoul avec Jaejoong. Une maison les attendait en pleine campagne, en effet, il avait demandé une nouvelle faveur à Hong Suk Chun qui lui avait ouvert les portes d’une maison qu’il possédait loin de la ville quand il avait besoin de solitude. La route fut longue mais agréable, l’air frais s’engouffrant par les vitres légèrement ouvertes. Yunho entendit Jaejoong inspirer et expirer longuement comme s’il sentait qu’on changeait de décor. Il ouvrit même légèrement les yeux et regarda le paysage défiler devant lui sans se poser de question.

Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillis par leur Hyung qui semblait partagé entre la joie de les voir et l’envie de les gifler pour le mêler une nouvelle fois à leurs histoires. Yunho emmena Jaejoong dans la chambre que Suk Chun leur avait préparée et une infirmière remit une perfusion au bras de Jaejoong.

— Ta mission est de le faire manger, c’est ça ?

— Principalement, répondit Yunho. Merci mille fois. Tu fais tant pour nous, je ne saurais comment te remercier.

 

Il s’inclina humblement, prêt à se mettre même à genoux, mais Suk Chun le somma de se redresser. C’était normal pour lui de venir en aide à des amis. Quand le moment fut venu, Yunho retourna auprès de Jaejoong avec un plateau repas constitué principalement d’une soupe et d’un bol de riz bouilli.

— Tu n’as pas le choix Jaejae, tu vas manger maintenant, dit-il d’une voix légère.

 

Instinctivement, Jaejoong tourna la tête à l’opposé de Yunho qui roula des yeux.

— Tu ne me la feras pas à moi.

 

Il prit Jaejoong contre lui et celui-ci s’agrippa fermement à son tee-shirt. Tout son corps semblait s’être soudainement crispé et son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Yunho l’enserra tendrement entre ses bras, le menton posé contre son front et attendit avec patience. Lentement, Jaejoong reprit un rythme cardiaque plus soutenu et ses doigts se détendirent peu à peu.

— C’est bon ? Tu as fini ?

 

Il approcha la cuillère contenant le potage vers la bouche de Jaejoong qui la refusa une première fois, puis une seconde fois, mais qui finit par capituler. Il vit Yunho lui sourire, ce qui mit le feu à ses joues instantanément.

— Tu reprends des couleurs ! commenta Yunho qui n’était pas dupe. C’est bon signe. J’ai l’impression qu’on va te soigner plus vite qu’on ne l’avait prévu.

 

Jaejoong mit quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Trop occupé à contempler le visage de Yunho il avait oublié pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il se détacha violemment de lui et s’enfouit sous les draps. Qu’il s’en aille !

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, dit calmement son ami.

 

« Je te retourne ta remarque » pensa-t-il fortement au point que Yunho comprit.

— D’accord je t’explique d’abord pourquoi je suis là et ensuite tu viens finir de manger.

 

Jaejoong daigna lui faire face et le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je n’ai pas été très honnête avec toi, mais ce que j’ai pu te dire l’autre jour je le pensais. Te dire « tu ne sais pas combien j’ai été blessé » serait injuste puisqu’à l’évidence tu as souffert aussi. Je ne voulais pas revenir là-dedans tu comprends ? Je me suis voilé la face et j’ai voulu nier les sentiments que j’éprouvais toujours pour toi. Je t’aimerai toujours Jaejoong, je l’ai toujours su. Je pensais seulement que c’était mieux pour nous deux de se détacher complètement l’un de l’autre, qu’on souffrirait moins. Je me suis trompé. Alors au risque de me brûler, je veux bien réessayer, reprendre où on s’était arrêtés toi et moi. Mais je ne supporterai pas d’être blessé à nouveau. Compte tenu de la situation nous devons être prêts à assumer une relation à distance, ce ne sera pas facile. Tu tiendras le coup ?

 

Jaejoong, qui n’avait pas cillé une seconde de peur de perdre le fil, hocha lentement la tête. Yunho lui sourit tendrement et Jaejoong se laissa faire quand il le fit manger tout le contenu du plateau, même le riz. Ils passèrent la nuit l’un contre l’autre, osant à peine se toucher.

Le lendemain, Jaejoong ne fit aucune histoire pour manger et se contenta d’écouter Yunho lui parler. C’était si apaisant et il sentait retrouver son énergie. Il ne savait pas exactement si c’était la présence de Yunho auprès de lui qui faisait cet effet, ou bien plus logiquement le fait qu’il recommençait à manger, ou bien tout simplement les deux facteurs réunis.

— Je dois t’avouer quelque chose, dit Yunho dans la journée. Je suis tombée sur ça et j’ai lu son contenu. Il faut qu’on en parle.

 

Il sortit le cahier rouge et Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué, perdant le peu de couleur qu’il avait aux joues. D’un geste vif, il reprit son précieux cahier des mains de Yunho, le cacha sous ses draps et se roula en boule, comme si ça allait effacer le fait que Yunho avait eu connaissance de ces lettres. Il se mit à pleurer sous les yeux stupéfaits de son ami qui resta immobile un long moment avant de le serrer contre lui.

— Calme-toi. Ces lettres, j’aurais aimé les recevoir tu sais.

 

Il lui embrassa l’épaule et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as craint que je tombe dessus. Tu n’aurais pas dû garder ça pour toi, regarde dans quel état ça te met.

 

Il continua à l’embrasser tendrement dans le creux entre l’épaule et le cou, les bras fermement serrés contre sa poitrine. Jaejoong passa ses bras autour du cou de Yunho, vaincu par la douceur de son toucher.

Avant le dîner, Yunho fit couler un bain pour Jaejoong pour lui permettre de se détendre et – il ne l’avouerait jamais – pour en profiter un peu. Jaejoong lui-même semblait se prêter au jeu lorsqu’il tendit les bras avec un grand sourire, attendant que Yunho le porte jusque dans la salle de bain. Tout se fit le plus naturellement du monde. Jaejoong se déshabilla, Yunho l’y aida, et entra dans la baignoire remplie d’une mousse blanche et épaisse. Sans aller jusqu’à oser penser le tripoter un minimum, le leader avait particulièrement envie d’embrasser son protégé, et ce fut Jaejoong qui le prit par le col, mouillant au passage son tee-shirt, pour l’amener vers lui et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yunho ne tarda pas à lui répondre, insinuant sa langue dans la bouche qui lui était offerte et jouant avec sa consœur qui lui avait tant manquée. Se cramponnant au rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber, Yunho parvenait à peine à refreiner ses pulsions, se contentant pour l’instant d’un baiser.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’on va faire pour ta voix, murmura-t-il, mais déjà tu reprends des forces, le reste devrait suivre.

 

Il ramena Jaejoong dans la chambre, ne pensant qu’à lui enlever la serviette qui l’enveloppait. Il le posa sur le lit et entreprit de lui sécher malicieusement les cheveux. Jaejoong eut un rire silencieux, se débattant sans grande conviction contre les mouvements vifs de serviette qui lui frottaient la tête.

— Ça m’avait manqué, dit Yunho. Ton sourire.

 

Jaejoong lui répondit par un baiser et Yunho le poussa légèrement, le faisant allonger. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse légèrement humide de son amant.

— Ne me tente pas. Tu sais très bien ce que j’ai envie de te faire maintenant alors que tu es encore fragile.

 

Le sourire de Jaejoong s’élargit et il semblait envoyer des ondes vers son acolyte lui disant « et bien, fais-le ». Yunho se pencha pour l’embrasser, faisant à nouveau glisser sa langue entre les lèvres rosée qui l’appelaient silencieusement. Le corps de Jaejoong dégageait une légère odeur de vanille, une odeur enivrante, alléchante, mêlée au désir retrouvé que les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient. Les lèvres de Yunho quittèrent leurs semblables pour se poser dans le cou de Jae, au niveau de sa tâche de naissance. Jaejoong soupira longuement et passa machinalement ses doigts dans la chevelure souple de son amant qui continuait son parcours, descendant sur le tatouage sur son torse et s’attardant longuement sur le bouton de chair juste en dessous. La serviette semblait s’être dénouée toute seule et Jaejoong remonta ses jambes autour de la taille de Yunho qui se plaisait à caresser ce corps mis à nu et si doux au sortir du bain. C’était comme s’il marquait de son sceau la peau brûlante de son patient, descendant lentement le long de son corps, jusqu’au nombril. Le jeune homme vibra de tout son être et, pourtant encore incapable de produire le moindre son, il laissait échapper de longues expirations, sentant que son tortionnaire ne comptait pas s’arrêter à ce niveau-là. Les doigts de Jaejoong se crispèrent dans les cheveux châtains de Yunho quand la langue de celui-ci cessa de jouer autour de son nombril pour reprendre son chemin. Les secondes semblaient durer des minutes et Yunho trouvait ça amusant de jouer un peu avec la patience de Jaejoong. Il fit glisser sa main entre les cuisses de son amant.

— A ce que je vois, tu en as envie toi aussi, dit-il d’un ton légèrement moqueur.

 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et Jaejoong fut suffisamment alerte pour rouler jusqu’à tomber de l’autre côté du lit, hors de la vue de l’importun. Yunho à son tour tomba en arrière, surpris.

— Yunho-ya, téléphone pour toi ! fit Hong Suk Chun qui analysa rapidement la situation.

— Putain HYUNG ! s’écria Yunho, rougissant et frustré d’avoir à tout stopper soudainement.

 

Il se leva rapidement et prit le téléphone portable que lui tendait son Hyung.

— J’ai encore interrompu quelque chose ? rit-il.

— C’est évident, répliqua Yunho le regard furieux.

— Cette fois tu me le reproches ?

— Si je ne devais pas te remercier mille fois tu serais mort à l’heure qu’il est. Allô ? Changmin ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux sale gosse ?

 

Il s’éloigna de la chambre tandis que Suk Chun y entra à pas feutré, découvrant un Jaejoong emmitouflé dans les draps qu’il avait réussi à attraper dans sa chute. Il s’assit à côté de lui et lui tendit des vêtements légers et propres.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

 

Jaejoong hocha la tête pour dire que ce n’était rien mais il ne pouvait pas cacher ses joues qui étaient complètement rouges. Résigné, il s’habilla rapidement après que Suk Chun ait tourné le dos.

— Tu reprends des couleurs, de la vitalité, c’est tout à coup bien plus agréable à voir. Par contre je ne sais pas avec quoi tu t’es peigné mais ce n’est pas très joli.

 

Assis sur le lit, Jaejoong le laissa arranger ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

— Il ne reste plus qu’à retrouver ta voix, histoire d’illuminer encore ce monde, rajouta Suk Chun. Je pense que Dieu est juste et qu’il ne peut pas nous avoir privés de ton chant pour toujours. Tu verras, ça reviendra. Tiens, je ne t’avais pas dit que tu te relèverais ? Je n’avais pas prévu que Yunho changerait d’avis, c’est même mieux dis donc. Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, de tous les gens qui t’aiment et qui ne t’en veulent même pas pour tes caprices…

 

Jaejoong se jeta subitement au cou de Suk Chun qui eut peine à ne pas tomber. C’était sa façon de lui dire merci car Hyung avait été d’une grande patience et d’une grande gentillesse avec lui, et il était certainement un de ses meilleurs soutiens.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois ensemble dans une ambiance détendue et légère qui perdura au moment du coucher. Légèrement traumatisé par l’interruption de Suk Chun lors d’un moment intime – que ce dernier avait tenté de minimiser à coup de « j’en ai vu d’autres ! » – Yunho osa à peine poser ses mains sur Jaejoong cette nuit-là. Ils commençaient à s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

— Il a le don d’annihiler toute libido, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même mais qui n’empêcha pas Jaejoong de pouffer à cette remarque et resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille.

 

Le jour suivant, il fut convenu pour entretenir la forme de profiter de la campagne en se promenant dans les champs et les quelques bois aux alentours. Yunho et Jaejoong partirent seuls avec quelques provisions. Très vite, Jaejoong se sentit épuisé et ils se posèrent pendant quelques temps à l’ombre d’un arbre. L’automne épuisait lentement les restes que l’été avait laissé, les deux jeunes hommes n’avaient alors pas à se plaindre du temps. De là où ils étaient ils avaient une vue panoramique de la région et pouvaient apercevoir des troupeaux au loin et quelques rizières, un ou deux tracteurs et des vélomoteurs, il n’y avait vraiment pas grand monde dans le coin. Yunho se permit de prendre la main de Jaejoong et d’entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, et l’autre se laissa faire, appréciant ce contact.

— Ta voix ne va toujours pas mieux ?

 

Jaejoong hocha la tête négativement mais il gardait son sourire. Yunho soupira puis il le prit par la taille et le fit assoir sur ses cuisses, face à face.

— Je ne t’ai pas demandé pardon pour avoir été froid envers toi quand j’ai dit que tout était fini.

 

D’un mouvement de tête vif, Jaejoong fit comprendre que ce n’était pas grave et qu’il ne voulait pas en reparler.

— Je t’ai blessé et j’en suis désolé.

 

Jae lui embrassa le front et il finit aussitôt allongé sur le sol par un Yunho qui aurait voulu un peu plus qu’un petit bisou. Il s’empara fougueusement de ses lèvres et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Si Jaejoong avait pu parler il aurait fait un commentaire sarcastique sur le comportement déchaîné de Yunho qui contrastait avec toute son attitude durant les jours précédents.

— Tu vas me reprocher de te trouver désirable maintenant ?      

 

Jaejoong lui pinça le nez et parvint à se détacher de son emprise. « Pas en pleine nature… retiens-toi le temps qu’on rentre » se dit-il. Et ils furent de retour tôt dans l’après-midi, trop empressés de reprendre où ils avaient été arrêtés la veille. Yunho passa quand même dans la salle de bain passer un coup d’eau froide sur son visage et ne prit pas la peine de remettre son tee-shirt qui, de toute façon, allait être enlevé dans quelques minutes selon son planning. Jaejoong attendit patiemment en mettant le lit en ordre, tout en sachant que ça n’allait pas le rester longtemps. Yunho se glissa derrière lui et commença à lui embrasser le cou, lui tenant fermement le ventre. Il passa lentement les mains dans le pantalon, dégrafant la fermeture. Ne voulant pas rester totalement passif, Jaejoong se retourna et se jeta à son cou, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s’embrassèrent comme s’ils n’arrivaient pas à se rassasier l’un de l’autre. Jae faisait parcourir ses doigts sur le dos musclés de Yunho avec douceur, tandis que celui-ci, le tenant fermement par les fesses, avançait vers le lit. Il laissa tomber sans retenue son fardeau sur le matelas, interrompant brusquement le baiser sans l’accord de Jaejoong. Yunho se positionna lentement sur lui, faisant remonter par la même occasion le tee-shirt qu’il portait pour le lui enlever. Il s’en servit pour lui emprisonner les mains au-dessus de sa tête, et Jaejoong ne pouvait donc bouger ni ses bras si ses jambes coincées entre celles de Yunho qui était à quatre pattes sur lui. Il reprit les baisers qu’il avait entreprit la veille, son amant sentant moins la vanille que sa propre odeur tout aussi alléchante. Sa main repartit en direction du pantalon et se glissa par-dessous le boxer. La respiration saccadée, Jaejoong se crispa aussitôt.

— J’aurais voulu que tu récupères ta voix avant, histoire que je puisse entendre tes cris.

 

Yunho fut ravi de l’effet de ses paroles quand il sentit le jeune homme se raidir sous ses doigts. Il lui embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à portée de ses lèvres et s’arrêta sur un téton tout en accentuant ses caresses au niveau de l’entrejambe. Tout le corps de Jaejoong vibrait, resserrant ses doigts sur le tissu qui entravait encore ses mains, jusqu’à ce que Yunho se débarrasse complètement de tous leurs vêtements devenus une véritable gêne. Jaejoong retrouva l’usage de ses mains qui se dirigèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux de son amant. Le va-et-vient de ses caresses sur son intimité s’intensifia encore.

— Tu préfères que j’utilise ma bouche ou ma main ?

 

Jaejoong avait les yeux clos, appréciant cette douce torture. Il effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Yunho, répondant ainsi à la question. Satisfait, l’autre sourit et ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu’il engloutit entièrement le membre tendu dans sa bouche. Simultanément Jaejoong sentit un doigt s’insinuer en lui, lui faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise. D’abord lentement. Langoureusement. De légers gémissements à peine audibles sortirent de la bouche de Jae et Yunho accéléra le mouvement, ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Jaejoong cambra les reins. La douleur de l’intrusion fut brève, étouffée par l’exquise sensation procurée par la caresse de la langue chaude de Yunho sur son sexe.  Quand Yunho considéra que son amant était prêt, il lui remonta les jambes et les plaça sous ses épaules avant de se positionner lentement devant lui. Il frotta légèrement l’intimité de Jaejoong avec le bout de son membre et se glissa en lui le plus doucement possible. Le jeune homme s’agrippa aussitôt aux draps, frustré de ne pas pouvoir évacuer le chaos de ses sensations dans un cri. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte mais demeurait silencieux. Il laissa les mains de Yunho s’entrelacer aux siennes et s’habitua à sa présence en lui. Son amant commença à effectuer de lents va-et-vient, le regard fixé sur le visage de Jaejoong.

Tout cela lui avait manqué. Sa présence, son sourire, son regard, sa peau douce et pâle, toutes les sensations que Jaejoong lui procurait en son for intérieur. Ses coups de reins s’approfondirent et s’accélérèrent quand il sentit que son vis-à-vis s’était habitué à cette cadence.

— Je t’aime Jaejoong, dit-il simplement, entre deux légers râles.

 

Il lui lâcha les mains et posa les siennes de part et d’autre de sa tête. Jaejoong, ne pouvant lui répondre, s’agrippa aux hanches de son amant pour mieux sentir ses mouvements saccadés, lui intimant d’accélérer encore. Yunho l’embrassa fougueusement et consentit à laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

— Jaejoong.

 

Ce nom représentait tout un univers dans l’esprit de Yunho dans lequel il se plaisait. Quand il en avait été arraché il avait eu du mal à s’en remettre, et la possibilité que cela se reproduise l’effrayait. Il l’aimait. Et il le haïssait de le rendre si dépendant de son être.

— Yu…nho… fit un léger murmure sortant de la bouche de Jaejoong.

 

L’un comme l’autre avaient atteint leurs limites. Yunho s’immobilisa, contenant un maximum ses tremblements et Jaejoong se cambra à nouveau. Libéré, le leader s’allongea sur son amant et l’embrassa avec tendresse, lui prenant la main, entremêlant leurs doigts à nouveau, et de sa main vacante il lui caressait la joue, le cou, redescendant sur son torse, puis ses jambes, et remontant ensuite pour tracer un parcours qu’il effectuait encore et encore. Toujours sonné par les effluves de l’acte amoureux, Jaejoong ne savait plus où il était, quel jour c’était… car Yunho dans ses bras était ce qui lui importait le plus.

— Jaejoong, fit Yunho d’une voix plus claire. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as dit ?

 

Son amant ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça, et il tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour retrouver une certaine lucidité. Il se rappela vaguement avoir voulu prononcer le nom de Yunho. Il ne pouvait pas croire l’avoir réellement prononcé, mais le sourire du porteur de ce nom lui fit comprendre qu’il l’avait bel et bien dit sans s’en rendre compte.

— Yunho… dit-il.

 

Et Yunho l’embrassa, profondément heureux, encore plus qu’il ne le crut possible.

— Je t’aime !

— Yunho…

— Jaejoong ?

— Yunho !

 

Ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire.

— Répète encore.

— Yunho.

 

Jaejoong avait ce regard innocent dans les yeux et Yunho se sentit encore plus amoureux.

— Sale gosse, marmonna-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

 

**xXx**

 

Quand Suk Chun les rejoignit pour dîner, il comprit que quelque chose s’était passé. Les regards complices et amoureux de ses deux jeunes amis ainsi que leur tenue négligée ne dupèrent personne.

— Il s’est passé quelque chose, dit Yunho en souriant.

— Je vois ça.

— Jaejoong a retrouvé sa voix.

 

Suk Chun s’immobilisa. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à ça. Jaejoong lui offrit son sourire le plus lumineux.

— N’est-ce pas Jaejoong ?

— Yunho… murmura-t-il d’une voix douce.

— C’est merveilleux ! s’exclama leur Hyung.

— Mais il y a un problème, continua Yunho qui pourtant avait gardé son sourire. C’est qu’il semble que ce soit la seule chose qu’il puisse dire.

 

Leur hôte laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

— Jaejoong-goon ! s’écria-t-il. Comment peux-tu être si chiant et comment n’arrive-t-on pas à t’en vouloir ?

 

Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

— Dis « Suk Chun Hyung » !

— Yunho !

— Suk Chun Hyung !

— Yunho !

— Tu veux une baffe ?

 

Il semblait être déçu mais comprenait que c’était vraiment un blocage psychologique. Au moins, il y avait du progrès. Suk Chun enveloppa un peu de riz et un morceau de viande dans une feuille de salade qu’il fit manger à son dongsaeng.

— Il faut que je couche avec toi pour que tu puisses dire mon nom ?

 

Les deux jeunes amants écarquillèrent leurs yeux, choqués par de tels propos. Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, regardant étrangement leur Hyung qui finit par rajouter :

— Je rigole !! Voyons les enfants je blaguais. Ta voix est bien partie pour revenir complètement très vite.

 

**xXx**

 

            Ce n’était plus un problème de voix. Il semblerait que ce mutisme soit un blocage psychologique comme l’avaient dit les médecins. Yunho ne voyait plus ce qui pouvait bien bloquer Jaejoong. Le lendemain Hong Suk Chun leur annonça qu’il leur réservait une surprise et ils n’attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir Junsu, Yoochun et Changmin entrer dans le salon. Déjà profondément heureux, Jaejoong se leva de son fauteuil en tout hâte et se jeta dans les bras de Yoochun.

— Yoochun-ah ! fit-il.

 

Il les enlaça un par un chaleureusement.

— Junsu ! Changmin !

— Ça fait toujours plaisir, marmonna Suk Chun.

 

Se retrouver tous les cinq fut comme un baume au cœur.

— Content de voir qu’il va bien, sourit Yoochun. Et tu as retrouvé ta voix, il faut fêter ça !

 

Il sortit une bouteille de soju de sa poche.

— Tu n’es plus bloqué, vraiment ? osa demander Yunho.

— Je… crois que ça va, répondit Jaejoong.

 

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire.

— Je t’ai entendu me dire de botter les fesses de Yunho, dit Jaejoong à Changmin.

— Tu lui as dit quoi ? s’interloqua Yunho.

 

Jaejoong donna une petite tape sur l’arrière-train de son amant en riant.

— En quoi tu nous l’as transformé ? s’étonna Junsu.

— En Jaejoong, répondit Yoochun qui s’amusait du comportement de Jaejoong qui était tellement plus lui-même que lorsqu’il se morfondait dans un lit.

 

Son frère de cœur lui fit un clin d’œil avant de retrouver son sérieux. Il s’avança vers Hong Suk Chun et le serra tendrement contre lui.

— Je peux enfin te dire merci, Hyung. Merci infiniment.

— A ton service mon chéri. On aime tellement te voir sourire, t’entendre chanter, alors te donner de mon temps pour te rendre ce que tu as perdu c’est tout à fait normal.

— Merci Hyung, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre.

— Déjà promets-moi de ne plus te remettre dans un état pareil.

— Je vous le promets à tous, même à moi-même, répondit Jaejoong en regardant ses amis avec affection. Et je suis désolé pour mon comportement égoïste, je n’en suis pas fier.

— Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu as eu ce que tu voulais, soupira Junsu.

— Tu ne devais pas le casser en deux ? fit Yoochun, amusé, à l’oreille de son ami.

 

**xXx**

 

            Comme Jaejoong était définitivement guéri, que Yunho était beaucoup pressé par son manager pour rentrer, et que tout était réglé, ils rentrèrent tous le soir même à Séoul. Pourtant, ce séjour à la campagne avait été tellement salvateur pour les deux amoureux qu’ils ne voulaient pas quitter ce havre de paix. Reprendre la route leur laissait un sentiment nostalgique et ils se parlèrent à peine. Ils regardèrent défiler le paysage, voir de plus en plus de maisons sur le bord de la route, de plus en plus de gens, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant l’appartement de Jaejoong qui poussa un long soupir.

— Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir, dit Yunho difficilement, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous appeler et de se tenir au courant de nos disponibilités.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi ça ira, répondit Jaejoong qui sentait que son ami avait un peu peur qu’il replonge.

— Ne t’enferme pas dans une bulle. Je répondrai à chacune de tes interrogations tu sais. Mon cœur t’appartient, tu le sais.

— Je t’aime Yunho.

— J’attendais que tu me le dises, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

 

On tapa à la vitre du côté conducteur. Yunho entrouvrit légèrement, surpris. C’était Hyunjoong. Il avait été prévenu de la situation par Hong Suk Chun et il voulait être là pour ne pas que Jaejoong soit seul dès son retour. Son ami lui sourit chaleureusement.

— Vous méritez des baffes tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

— Je te rejoins à la maison dans quelques minutes, dit Jaejoong dans un sourire.

 

Yunho lui prit le menton d’un geste vif et l’embrassa fougueusement.

— Heureusement qu’il n’y a que moi, soupira Hyunjoong.

 

Le baiser s’éternisa un peu, comme une promesse. Ils allaient vite se retrouver, c’en était certain.


End file.
